Change for a better world
by vidkhusul
Summary: Naruto together with Kurama are giving their best in the war against Tobi. See what awaits the hero of Konoha after the war.Adventure...Romance...New jutsus...Naruto at his best. Eventual Time Travel
1. The Final Battle

**I do not own Naruto, all characters are Kishimoto's**

* * *

**Chapter One-The Final Battle**

"_Kurama, you're still here"_ asked Naruto before going back in action

"_Yes Kit, just a little worn out against the last 5 Bijuus"_ replied Kurama with a barely visible smile _"I'm still the strongest bijuu…..Any doubt?"_

"_Not a single one….So let's go"_

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu" with this Naruto created 5 clones in Bijuu mode.

In front of Naruto were the last two Uchihas; one with both his _rinnegan_ and _sharingan_ rather unaffected and the other one with the _Mangekyo_ activated, scanning Naruto thoroughly.

"Teme I've tried everything I could to take all the hatred from you" yelled Naruto with determination and anger in his voice "But you've let me no choice, your actions have spoken and now for the sake of Konoha and the world I'll stop you and the other masked-teme"

With this, four of Naruto clones lunged toward them.

"Rasengan" urged Naruto towards Sasuke

"Chidori"

The impact wave dispelled the clone while Tobi was dodging most of the clones attacks and then proceeded with an offensive move

"Shinra Tensei"

All of Naruto clones were blasted away leaving a concentric circle around Tobi

Naruto felt the level difference of their attacks against his. So wasting no more time _Konoha's most unpredictable ninja _made his trademark hand sign "Kage Bunshin no jutsu"

Sasuke smirked watching Naruto's attempt "Dobe, killing you will be much simpler than I thought"

"Don't underestimate….." Naruto shouted at them with still his unbreakable determination in his voice "…US"

Both Naruto and his clone held their hand focussing chakra in them like forming a _rasengan_ . But this time both was focussing Kurama's chakra and with his extended chakra arms, simultaneously adding his wind-natured chakra.

Leaving no time for his opponents to react both Narutos lunge towards them. One went straight towards Tobi while the other against Sasuke.

Back-flipping a few steps behind to finally respond, Sasuke _chidori_ in hand and Tobi _gunbai_ and _sword_ in hand, the two run towards Naruto to give the final blow.

The whole scene went in slow motion, merely a small gap remaining before the two attacks to collide, when suddenly in a yellow flash both Narutos _shunshined _above them.

"Eat this….._Futon RasenBijuu Bomb_" Naruto and his clone deliver the final blow to both Uchihas.

In a large flash of light the final attack hit both targets sending a shock wave kilometres around. Naruto watches carefully the face of Sasuke to find a rare smile while mumbling something

"Dobe, you've proved to be a true hero, I'll leave to join Itachi"

With these last words, coughing blood painfully he closed his eyes. Naruto shocked for the moment regain his composure and smile at his friend which he has succeeded to bring back, whether in dying moments. His vision suddenly blurs and he falls back.

A few kilometres away two jounins were watching the epic battle which took place. Both exhausted from previous fights, holding several bruises and fractures.

"What a fight, the power of youth is shining brightly in him" Gai exclaimed with his fist raised high.

"He's truly on another level, this undying determination of protecting his _precious persons_ has brought him to what he is today" replied Kakashi contemplating the result.

The Copy-Nin looked towards the sky _"Sensei wherever you are, I'm proud to say that your son has truly turned into a remarkable shinobi"_

"Yosh! Let's go and treat him some ramen he'll surely wake up at the idea" pointed Gai hurrying towards Naruto.

"Uh…What happened?" asked Naruto slowly opening his eyes to find himself in a large crater.

"You've done it kit, you've save us all…With my help Of Course" chukled Kurama with his habitual tone.

"We've won the war…..Yosh dattebayo….Like you've doubted me a single instant" pointed Naruto with a mischievous grin.

"I've healed most of your severe injuries but still be careful Kit…..Two familiar chakra are approaching to your right" exclaimed Kurama before retreating in his mind.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoy it…..I'm new in this field so excuse for errors here and there…**

**Working on the next chapter…till then keep reviewing**


	2. The Cost Of Victory

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 2-The cost of victory**

"Kakashi Sensei...Gai Sensei..How are the others doing? They are safe? What about the _Zetsu_ army and Edo Tensei Madara…Calm down Naruto" Naruto was cut short by Kakashi

"We don't know, the last orders came hours ago where all the available shinobis were to regroup against Madara. By now they should have brought him down" pointed the Copy-Nin at the silence on the battle field.

"Good job" said Kakashi helping him get on his feet. Naruto, taking support on his shoulder, slowly swirl around to contemplate their victory against the Akatsuki. Chaos was just right to describe everything; mountains literally cut half, craters everywhere, burning trees, dead and injured bodies lying here and there with the scent of blood floating. A victory gained at too great a cost

Then taking a few more steps Naruto came across the two lifeless bodies of the last two Uchihas lying in a similar crater. _"Dobe, you've proved to be a true hero, I'll leave to join Itachi" _these words echoed Naruto's mind. Noticing the face of his student Kakashi placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Kakashi sensei I've brought him back" muttered Naruto fixing the body of his teammate "He has finally acknowledged me for who I am but I…I..." stammering "I couldn't brought him physically…..In a way I've failed Sensei…I've….."

"Naruto you are far from failing, you've brought back our comrade, the Sasuke we all know, the Sasuke of Konoha from all the hatred Tobi and Orochimaru have drowned him in" insisted Kakashi in all his calm "He is perhaps not physically among us but Sasuke have left peace in mind…That's the true success"

Naruto's expression suddenly changed with his bright blue eyes fixing his sensei. "Thank You Kakashi sensei" with a genuine smile of his. "No Naruto. Thank YOU to be my student" replied the Copy-Nin with a one eye smile.

"I'm proud of you my _eternal rival_ the power of youth is strong in you two" said Gai with anime tears and his trademark smile. When the emotional scene ended, the three shinobis went in search of their comrades.

"You've really turned like your father Naruto, The Second Yellow Flash of Konoha. The way you've surprised them, flashing above to deliver the final blow was the replica of Yondaime Hokage" proudly noted Kakashi

"Uh...Yeah….I'm his son after all…It's in my blood" grinned Naruto towards his sensei scratching the back of his head. The two jounin looked proudly at the saviour of the world, the legacy of the Fourth. _"He has by far surpassed me and has also surpassed you sensei"_ thought Kakashi.

"I'll also have to learn his _hiraishin no jutsu_ and sealing techniques. I can't let the Namikaze's special jutsu fade like this" explained Naruto looking at his sensei. "I'll need your help for this sensei".

"I can only give you some scrolls and his special kunai. But as you've said it's in your blood, I'm sure you will manage it" replied Kakashi smiling under his mask.

"You are telling me to master a technique which he took years to master and manage by my own. What kind of sensei are you…those pervert books of _Ero-sennin_ have turned you lazy" fumed Naruto towards his sensei.

"Naruto you have surpassed me by far, there are nothing more I can teach you. I can only help you but you will have to manage the rest by yourself" replied Kakashi trying his best to calm his student. "You've mastered the _rasengan_ and _rasenshuriken_ in less than one week . It's a remarkable prowess Naruto"

"Yes I'm the best, I'll be Hokage in no time" grinned enthusiastically Naruto towards the Copy-Nin. "The first genin to become Hokage" teased Kakashi

"Hey what do you mean Kakashi sensei, I'm sure Baa-chan will make me _jounin _for saving all your asses" shouted back Naruto

"Talking of Baa-chan, I'm pretty sure that Madara has understood that we don't easily mess up with the _Godaime_ without payack" pointed Naruto "Kicking that damn Uchiha's butt with a few chakra enhanced punches will certainly dissipate the jutsu, not forgetting the other Kages to catch up" consoled Naruto with a thumb up towards his _sensei_s.

"YOSH" yelled Gai "Our Godaime wall mostly feared for his anger and monstrous force". Kakashi sweat dropped at the idea, figuring the countless number of times in replacing the Hokage's desk and window panes in her anger burst.

"Kakashi Sensei do you think…." started Naruto in a worried voice "do you think Sakura-chan will ever forgive me for what happened to Sasuke…..you know h… Naruto!" Kakashi cut straight "Sakura is no more the twelve year old fan-girl you've known. She has seen the threat which Sasuke is and being a shinobi of Konoha, she has resolved to take the right measures. Also she has faith in you Naruto and knows you will do the right thing for the sake of Team 7 and whole Konoha"

The expression of Naruto brightened up to the words of his _sensei_ and nodded positively at him.

"_Kit, there is a problem"_ suddenly Kurama interrupted. _"We should be near the next battle field but I'm only detecting few chakra signatures, very weak ones. Hurry up Naruto"_

With any delay Naruto quickens his paste earning a puzzled look of the two _jounins_. "Sensei, Kurama has a bad sensation, we should join the others quickly".

They nodded and quicken their paste. "Sensei I'm heading first, with your injuries I doubt you can keep like this without collapsing". As Kakashi was about to say something, Naruto went in _Nine-Tail Chakra Mode_ and disappeared across the distance in a yellow blur.

"Naruto waaaiiittt…Damn it!" shouted Kakashi in vain. "Gai we should join him quickly, knowing Naruto, he might overdo everything". Nodding positively to his _eternal rival_ both fetch in their last reserve to accelerate the movement.

Reaching his intended destination, Naruto fell on his knees at the sight; everything was tainted in red, the blood of most allied _shinobis_ trailing the ground, the lifeless bodies floating in this river of death. Naruto felt his heart torn, in front of him lie the bodies of the 5 _Kages_. He rushed towards the _godaime_ "Baa chan wake up….The war is over…..open your eyes…..Baa-chan..Baa ch.." tears ran uncontrollably down Naruto's cheek. Frustrations, anger, fear filled his words when suddenly Tsunade open her eyes and with a trembling hand patted Naruto's shoulder. "I'm not yet dead Naruto. Not before seeing you become Hokage" she whispered with a weak smile.

"Baa-chan I'm so happy…..I thought you were dead…You can't leave me alone…Baa-chan stay with me…BAA-Chan" urged Naruto seeing Tsunade slowly collapsing. Kakashi and Gai finally reached Naruto's side, witnessing the chaos, the scent of death filling the air.

Holding Tsunade firmly Naruto looked powerless at the motherly figure of his Baa-chan "Kakashi sensei try to find a medic-nin…Baa-chan you can't leave me like Ero-sennin did…."

With her last forces Tsunade fixed Naruto and the two _jounin_s"Being the Godaime Hokage of Konoha, I hereby announce my successor…." coughing blood she claimes high and loud "Uzumaki Naruto, in the presence of Maito Gai and Hatake Kakashi, I proclaim you _ROKUDAIME HOKAGE_"she finally collapsed in the new _Hokage_'s hands with a weak smiling face.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock at the news _" Finally I've become Hokage, but at what price…..All these people….all the Kage's…..everyone was fighting for me…to protect me….They give their life for my sake…All these death because of me….How can I face their families…..How can I face myself"_ thought Naruto cursing himself

"_Kit you are not the one to blame for. They all knew the risks involved, this is the painful reality of war Naruto"_ replied Kurama to his host. "Kurama they were all fighting for me. How can I face their families…How can I face Konoha…..How can I face myself" shouted back Naruto. _"You are the hero who saved them all, the child of the prophecy. This is how people will react to you, as their saviour, if you hadn't stopped the Uchihas there would be more victims" _growled Kurama

"For Kami's sake you are safe Naruto" a familiar voice came behind. "Sakura-chan….I'm so happy you're safe also…..So many dead….Baa-chan, Gaara,…..all because….all because of me" Naruto muttered in between his cries and tears. The pink-haired _kunoichi_ suddenly hugged him shedding some tears "Naruto you have saved us all…..Stop blaming yourself…..I hate see you in tears…you have to be strong for all of us…..for me….for all our friends….for the whole shinobi world"

Both stood still for a moment before breaking the deadly silence "Sakura-chan how are the others doing?" Sakura remained silent holding Naruto tight "I see. Check the _Kages_ if anything can still be done"

Sakura broke the embrace, walking towards the Kages for a diagnosis. Sakura's hands glow green and went through a quick scan before giving Naurto a tensed and worrying look. "They are all chakra depleted from their fight against Madara. Chances of survival are very weak….without emergency admission….I..I can't do anything"

"Shishou and the other Kages gave everything to bring down Madara…..Being the 5 Kages they had to do it"

At the very moment everything grew darker and Naruto passes out, finding himself in front of Kurama

* * *

**Working on the next chapter…Till then keep reviewing**


	3. The Decision of the Rokudaime Hokage

**I do not own Naruto, all characters are Kishimoto's**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The decision of the Rokudaime Hokage**

"Kurama, what I am doing here" shouted the Rokudaime to the 60 feet tall Bijuu in front of him. "There is so much to do….so many shinobis to evacuate…and so many…._kit will you shut up!"_ roared Kurama in mid-sentence _"You cannot do everything. You were barely standing on your feet after your last battle, so take a rest and have faith on the others"_

Naruto was completely taken aback, his eyes widened seeing concern in the eyes of the most fearful bijuu in the shinobi world. He was out of word "You…are….worried about my…. wellbeing" muttered Naruto. Kurama gave a rare smile, a smile which would freak out most shinobis but Naruto saw something else, a genuine smile. _"Kit you are the first human who wanted to befriend a bijuu, the first human who truly understood us and who wanted to save us. They all said you have the exceptional power to change people and I'm witnessing that you changed me Kit"_

Naruto just stood there staring at Kurama _"…and you've considered me as your comrade and as you know it better than anyone, comrades help each other"_ a tear ran down Naruto's cheek soon replaced by his usual fox grin "so we are a team now, the unbeatable duo of all time: Naruto and Kurama" exclaimed Naruto showing his fist to Kurama which he hit back.

A small moment of silence passed among the two to which Naruto soon put an end "Kurama can't you really do anything for them or know anything which could save them?" _"Naruto you must understand that each war is accompanied by its casualties…_.Kurama just answer my question" Naruto interfered piercing in the eyes of the bijuu.

Kurama closed his eyes for a brief instant _"Kit there is perhaps one thing I could do….or at least try…an experimental justsu among bijuus"_ "what kind of jutsu are you talking about?" asked eagerly Naruto _"You know about the hiraishin no jutsu of the Yondaime" _Naurto nodded not getting to where Kurama was pointing "Dad's jutsu can save them all? So go on Kurama" _"Naruto it's not as simple as that the jutsu I'm talking about is more adavanced, its deals with space-time migration combined with dimensional passages"_

Naruto could not catch a damn about what the fox was saying "space-time something plus dimension something can be the solution". The fox sweat dropped at the remark and decided to clarify his statement _"In short an alternative to time travel"_. Naruto's eyes widened "time…travel" muttered Naruto in disbelief flashing images and possibilities of what could be done if the jutsu was possible. "I'm ready Kurama" he said full confidence in his voice. _"Kit I will need some time to prepare for this and the jutsu have never been try before so I'm not sure to where back in time it will send us and also there is the fact that_…..I trust you Kurama. Just prepare for the jutsu I'll talk to Kakashi sensei" Kurama smirked before everything faded out.

Slowly opening his eyes, adjusting to the light, Naruto found himself in a medical tent. He slowly stood and made his way to the opening and found everyone out doing their best to evacuate the wounded and comforting each other. Their faces brighten when Naruto step out with cheers of the new hero, their saviour, the child of the prophecy "Hokage-sama you should not be walking after your last battle, everything is under control. You need rest". _Hokage-sama_ the name resonated in Naruto's mind, his dream of all time, but he quickly broke out from his daydream "I need immediately to meet Kakashi sensei and the others for an important discussion" exclaimed Naruto in _Hokage mode _"Hai Hokage-sama" replied the young shinobi and before leaving Naruto pointed out with a small grin "Call me Naruto and who informed you about the Hokage fact?"

"Gai-Taicho was spreading the news to everyone that the Godaime name you her successor and we are all proud of her decision. You'll be the greatest Hokage of all time, even surpassing your father"

Naruto feel sudden warmth engulfing his heart and mind. Everyone has faith in him and knew about his family "You know about my father" was all what he could say. "We were all blinded by the hate of the kyuubi to see the resemblance and I know the way the village treated you is unforgiveable but your _Nindo _and faith in yourself in protecting everyone during Pain's attack slowly faded the hate…" shedding some tears "But today me and all what remains of the village are proud of the Godaime's decision. Hoka…Naruto-sama we have faith in you and will support you with our lives" bowing proudly in front of the Rokudaime

Naruto could only let some tears flow, reassuring him that he long ago forgave the village and will do all his best to maintain peace. Walking slowly in between the hustle of the evacuating shinobis Naruto grieved the victims but most importantly felt the trust in the eyes of most shinobis greeting him. He knew that he must do something for them, something that could save all those who gave their lives for _his_ battle.

"Naruto you wanted to see us" a voice called out behind him. "Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, Sakura-chan…I have something important to tell you, something which can change everything"

Everyone looked at Naruto as if he cracked a bad joke "Naruto you have done your best, you have save the world god damn it…. Have many victims?" It was what all came from Naruto "Naruto.…" Sakura tried her best but no words came "More than 70% of our forces are dead, missing and severely injured" Kakashi replied

"Kurama find a way to bring me back in time to alter the events and stop the Fourth war" exclaimed Naruto fiercely. All their eyes widdend, shocked at the information they received "Time….Travel….Naruto you have already done so much…..please stop….it's our turn to support you….you have just been promoted Hokage….no Naruto…you can't…" yelled a sobbing Sakura. "I have to do it Sakura-chan. All these people fought for me…to protect me… and I'm not going to leave the only chance to save them all….even if I have to rewrite history"

"When are you leaving" pointed the Copy-Nin "As soon as Kurama is ready but I'll be surely meeting you before going and after going" replied Naruto with a small grin. "Naruto how far back you are going exactly?" asked the Green Beast of Konoha. "Kurama said it's his first time with this jutsu….so I'm not exactly sure….I'll try before Pain's attack if possible"

"You..are..not…sure" shouted a teary but angry Sakura. Both jounin left the two team_mates_ together "Naruto meet us before trying anything" was all what they said before disappearing.

"Sakura-chan I will be able to bring him back this time…" but before anything else could be said Sakura lunged forward hugging him tightly. "Naruto you are what matters the most to me…please don't leave me Naruto…. We can rebuild everything together….please Naruto….don't go…" implored Sakura soaking his shirt. "I will meet the old Sakura-chan..the one from the past…Please Naruto" interfered Sakura "That Sakura was a real bitch to you Naruto, she couldn't see what you really are, how precious…caring….what you have endured for me..her….and…" tears uncontrollably ran down her cheeks "Shhh…Sakura-chan don't ever call yourself that again. You've done so much for me, you've accepted me when no one wanted me. You've healed me an inconsiderable number of times. That shows how much you care for me" comforted Naruto rubbing her back slowly

"I don't deserve someone like you Naruto…the whole village doesn't deserve you…Shhhh..Sakura-chan" Naruto cut in again "Don't blame yourself" she brought her face to face, green orbs meeting blue. Soon Sakura claimed his lips pressing passionately like her life depended on. Still shocked Naruto finally returned the kiss with the same passion and soon both broke gasping for air.

Blushing widely Sakura confronted the blue orbs again "Naruto….Naruto-kun…I love you…I know I don't deserve you but you mean everything for me I can't let you go….we'll go together if possible…Mpphh" Naruto's lips pressed firmly with Sakura's, this time their tongues battling for dominance. Soon the wild kiss ended "Sakura-chan don't ever think about not deserving me…I've love you all my life and will love you till the end. And about going together I will have to ask Kurama"

Sakura did not want to leave such a wonderful moment but she was a kunoichi, a medical ninja of the leaf, the wounded desperately needed her. So with a quick kiss she left, making Naruto promise her he'll not leave without her

Naruto returned to his tent and took a meditative stance retreating slowly in his mindscape. Opening his eyes he saw Kurama smirking at him "Kit you've finally got your vixen". Naruto blushed a little at the comment but soon composed himself "Thanks..i guess….but what about her proposal can you bring her as well" Kurama took a serious tone "The jutsu can only work when use by a bijuu or a jinchuuriki, so about your vixen it won't work" Kurama paused a moment then look straight in his host eyes "..but in a way I can return their memories flashing images of this present time in your mindscape" Naruto analysed each words then nodded "So you will bring her in my mind and flash my future life to her"

"In short yes, but not only her, it can work on anyone you want" explained Kurama. "Yosh. If you are ready I'll inform Kakashi sensei and Sakura-chan before leaving" with these last words the blond Hokage ran out of his tent.

"So it's decided, you are going. You realise that if everything goes wrong the future will differ completely, an infinite number of possibilities with the victory of the Akatsuki as a major consequence" pointed out Kakashi. "But I trust you Naruto, you inherited the determination of your father. This is why you will succeed" continued the Copy-Nin with a one eye smile. Sakura just hugged her boyfriend showing all her love with a quick but passionate kiss. "Don't wait too long to return my memories" winked the Kunoichi at her love. With these last words Naruto was engulfed in a sphere of bright light which slowly retracted in itself leaving two stunned shinobi.

"So you two are official now. The only thing which surprise me is why you took so long to tell him" said Kakashi to break the awkward silence. "Yeah it took me all this time to realise how much I care for him and how I cannot see myself without him" replied a blushing Sakura "Sensei you were talking about Naruto's father…..mmhhh….who was him" continued a rather curious Sakura.

"Each time I'm amazed how people do not see the resemblance. My sensei, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze is the father of Naruto" replied Kakashi. "The…..Yondaime…" the news hit Sakura very hard, dropping on her knees. The feeling of guilt, shame, anger, compassion shook her…why him….why he had to carry this burden….why the villagers were not informed. Tears ran down, flowing uncontrollably but a hand soon reached her shoulder "Sakura don't blame yourself. This is what differentiates Naruto from all of us, the way he forgives easily. This was the past and the information was not revealed because of the numerous enemies of the Yondaime which could harm Naruto.….I myself feel ashamed of not helping my sensei's only son….but now I will do my best to support him, our Rokudaime Hokage" said proudly Kakashi. "You are right sensei, it's our turn now to fully support him" cheered Sakura wiping the remaining tears.

* * *

**Working on the next chapter…Till then keep reviewing**


	4. A New Beginning

**I do not own Naruto, all characters are Kishimoto's**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – A New Beginning**

The bright light slowly faded and Naruto found himself starring at the bright stars in the night sky. He felt stiff and sore like having trained for days, turning his head slightly he found himself in a sleeping bag and while lifting slowly to have a better sight, what he saw brought tears in the eyes of the blond Hokage.

"Ero-Sennin…" he whispered to himself.

The legendary sannin was sound asleep next to him, with the light of the fire camp reflecting on his form making the whole scene surreal, more like a divine apparition. Naruto just wanted to jump at his sensei, tell him how he missed him, how precious he was, his godfather having returned from the dead. But it would just feel too strange to hug someone in the middle of the night, considering the same person was deep asleep and to tell him how he missed him would be just too weird.

The young hero laid back focussing his gaze at the night sky "We've done it Kurama" muttered Naruto. Hearing no reply from the fox Naruto retreated in his mindscape and heard gasping breath from what look like the old cage of Kurama with the seal still holding it.

Naruto hastened his pace quickly inside the cage and saw a panting and exhausted Kurama _"The jutsu has probably taken a lot of chakra"_ thought the blond ninja.

Kurama gave his host a weak smile, seeing concern in his blue orbs "I'm fine Kit, it's not as if a simple time travel will bring down the most powerful Bijuu" exclaimed the fox.

Naruto hugged the fury paw of the Bijuu "Arigato Kurama, you've given me a chance to change everything, brought all my precious persons. It really means a lot to me" letting a few tears flow down his cheek.

The mighty Kurama was frozen in place, these were completely new to him, any time in his life had anyone thank him for anything, he was considered as hatred itself and convinced himself that yes he was, this was the first time that someone has seen past the hatred to see what he really was, a living being which could do good, which could have friends and which could be given a new chance.

"_It took really long old man" _whispered the bijuu to himself making allusion to what his father, Rikudo Sennin told the Bijuus 'one day there will be someone who would really understand you all'

"Hey are you listening to me…..I'm thanking you…the least you can do is to nod or say something" his host fumed at him, breaking in his thoughts.

"I believe in you Naruto" replied the fox smiling.

Naruto just stood there watching his friend, it was the same word his father told him. The young Hokage returned the smile and thumbs up at him. Watching the appreciation in the eyes of his host "….and it is what friends does, being there for each other" continued Kurama lifting his fist at him.

Naruto hit back before leaning on the foot of the bijuu. It felt warm and tingling, a few minutes passed just with the two sitting side by side when a sudden realisation struck the blond "By the way Kurama why is the seal still on the cage?" said Naruto pointing at the his father's seal .

Resting his head on his foot with its eyes still close Kurama even his breath to reply his host "When I use the time travel jutsu, in a way I teleported your body in this time space but the whole procedure took more chakra than I thought and it's why I could not break open through the seal after completing the jutsu"

Naruto listened attentively to his friend. Yes, the young hero changed after the war, in fact ever war leaves changes and Naruto was no exception. He witnessed many deaths, on both sides, but on Madara's side all shinobi's were either the white Zetsu or ninja's brought from the dead with the Edo-tensei, but on his side all shinobis were 'human being' who had only one chance and more than 50% of the allied forces lost this chance in the fight. He was more collected now, turning day by day like his father, never urging head straight in a fight, the implications were too big and he could not waste this new chance of preventing all this from happening. He promised himself to be cooler than his father and Naurto was Naruto, never going back on his word.

"You just have to open the seal to free me" continued Kurama with his explanation. The Rokudaime just nodded and went out of the cage to grab the seal on the opening but just as he was about to pull it he felt two familiar chakra "Naruto.." called a voice he could never forget.

"Kaa-chan…Too-chan.." exclaimed Naruto running to hug his parents. It was a deep hug fill with love from their son. The two hugged him back "I'm so glad to meet you two again…and…together…it's even better.." said the blond in between sobs. Both rubbed slowly his back "We are also very happy to meet you again Naruto, you have turned into an excellent shinobi and both of us are very proud of you and we love you very much"

More tears ran down his face, tears of joys, hearing the love and acclamation of his two suns, which have always been shinning in his heart. "Too-chan, Baa-chan named me Hokage before dying and I would never be a good Hokage without trying something for all these people who lost their precious ones in the war" said the Rokudaime to the Yondaime.

"You have acted as Hokage and we watched everything your mother and I. We are really proud of you and now that you have more time to prepare I want you to learn the Namikaze's jutsu" said Minato resting one hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Tell Jiraiya to hand you Minato's scroll, He'll understand the rest"

"You want me to learn the _Hiraishin no jutsu_, the same jutsu which brought your surname of Yellow Flash of Konoha" exclaimed Naurto before a sudden uncertainty flashed his mind "I'm not sure if I can master such complex jutsu, it took you years to complete it and you were a genius…me…..I'm just Naruto…..the knucklehead of Konoha" muttered Naruto before turning his gaze at the wet floor.

"Don't ever doubt yourself Naruto…" exclaimed both Minato and Kushina to their son looking straight in his eyes "You've learned the rasengan in less than a week, which took me years to master, you've completed the same jutsu, which I fought impossible, you've mastered Sennin-mode and surpassed Jiraiya sensei in Senjutsu, the same natural energy which I never was able to absorb and now you are saying I'm the genius….no Naruto…..You've already surpassed me by far" continued the Yondaime firmly "I just want to legate you my last jutsu, and let me tell you my son that you will not be a good Hokage" Naruto shocked by his father's word turned his head to look at his mother "You will be the best Hokage" exclaimed Kushina, both grinning at their son. Naruto felt relievd at the trust of his parents.

"Yosh. You'll be more proud of me and I'll protect Konoha with my life" replied proudly the Rokudaime.

"Our chakra is fading Naruto. Remember your father and I love you and no matter what happen we know you'll make the right decision" said her mother, tears rolling down her cheek, hugging his son tightly. Minato gave Naruto a genuine and a reassuring hug before fading away.

"I love you both too" shouted Naruto to the fading figure.

A tear ran down his whiskered cheek before focussing his attention to Kurama.

"Kurama can I ask you a favour?". A bit taken back Kurama replied "It depends Kit, but I'll do my best"

"The thing is that you were here for centuries, having a vast knowledge and experience in jutsus, so I need your help in my training" explained Naruto waiting for the fox reply.

"It will be a pleasure Naruto" pointed out Kurama, feeling even more proud that his friend considers him worthy enough for the task. "Yosh Kurama-sensei" shouted the blond enthusiastically at his friend, Kurama growled in reply to his new surname.

Naruto lifted the sleeves of his right arm and upon executing a few sand signs the key of the seal appeared through his arm and while lifting his shirt, Naruto opened the seal letting free Kurama.

"You should better take some rest. Tomorrow will be a long day, having to explain everything to Jiraiya and now under my supervision, training will be harder than you've ever thought. Go to sleep Kit" said the now free Bijuu, standing besides Naruto.

Before turning away Naruto looked at Kurama with a playful smirk "Want to scare the shit out of Ero-sennin tomorrow"

Naruto knew exactly what was needed to pass all over the stress and tension brought in the war, and now that everything seems far away what's better than a good prank to lighten the mood.

"_He'll definitely be the best Hokage" _thought Kurama before replying "I'm in" with a small grin accompanying his reply. He knew exactly what Naruto was planning.

With an appreciative nod Naruto turned away, opening his eyes to find himself starring at the night sky.

"A new beginning…We'll make it right this time" whispered slowly Naruto before drifting to sleep

* * *

**Working on the next chapter…Till then keep reviewing**


	5. Like Father, Like Son

**I do not own Naruto, all characters are Kishimoto's**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Like Father, Like Son**

"Naruto wake up…" called a familiar voice in a rather irritative tone "there's still lot to do…..Naruto, come on….Look there's _ramen_ for breakfast" continued the voice emphasising on the 'ramen' more.

"Ero-sennin I've already won the war, and come out of my head..." the blond muttered half-awake scratching his right ear and turning away from the voice source. "…and stop fooling me with your old tricks" continued the sleepy Naruto.

"GAKI WAKE UP…" shouted the legendary sannin. Naruto jumped out of his sleeping bag turning his gaze to the toad sage. "…what about you winning the war? At your actual level, the much you can achieve is a draw with Konohamaru..." exclaimed his sensei in playful smirk.

"Jiraiya-sensei. I'm so happy to see you again, I miss you so much but now nothing bad is going to happen. I promise you….. promise of a lifetime" said Naruto hugging tightly his sensei, shedding a few tears. "Relax Naruto, I was here the whole time, it was probably a nightmare…." Assured a rather stunned Jiraiya rubbing the blond's back.

Finally completely awake from all these emotions, Naruto pulled away from the hug and looked straight in his master's eyes "How much time left before we return to Konoha?". Rather shocked from this sudden mood swing Jiraiya replied bluntly "2-3 months…..your formation is still not completed but now you are quicker with your kage bunshins and your Rasengan is…..Teach me the Hiraishin no jutsu" interrupted Naruto in his Master's analysis.

"_Did anything happen in his sleep, he's been acting strangely since he's awake"_ thought the sannin at his student's request. "Naruto it's the Yondaime's trademark jutsu, an S-Rank jutsu, much more complex than the Rasengan"

"He trusts me sensei, he wants me to learn the Namikaze's special jutsu..." pointed out firmly Naruto. Shocked was an understatement at how Jiraiya's mental state was _"how he knew, did the fox has anything to do about it"_ different scenarios were flashing in Jiraiya's mind "…and yes I know who my parents are… The Yondaime Hokage is my father and Kushina Uzumaki my mother…..they are my two suns, always shinning within myself" proclaimed Naruto proudly at his sensei.

The announcement hit Jiraiya hard, very hard in fact, he could passed out at the battling trauma in his mind; guilt, prejudice, varying emotions displaying all at once. As sensing his Sensei's state Naruto added "I don't blame you Ero-sennin. I know about the enemies of my father and he told me to tell you and I site: _Tell Jiraiya to hand you Minato's scroll, He'll understand the rest_".

Relieved a bit from Naruto's understanding Jiraiya looked deep in his student's eyes; it was different from what he ever saw in Naruto, it was no more the sparkling, vivid and childish look. It was a focussed, composed and intense one, a more determined look which took the sannin completely aback.

"You look and speak exactly like the Naruto I know and yet seem completely different… what have you done to my godson" said Jiraiya taking an offensive stance._ "Kurama prank time" _voiced out loud the blond in his mind. The bijuu had a huge grin on his face knowing exactly his host's intentions.

"Yeah you're right I'm not the Naruto you knew.." smirked evilly Naruto with his whisker marks getting much more pronounced and fangs growing out intently "I'm getting free and he could not do anything to stop me" continued the transforming blond in a menacing a growling tone. A yellowish chakra engulfed Naruto (Kyubi Chakra Mode) with four tails at start.

"_Already four tails, kyubi has gained a lot more control over Naruto, if it continues he'll have full control on him and break free"_ thought the Sannin astounded by the sight. "I'll not let you break free Kyubi" stated Jiraiya running through hand signs "Fūin: The Six Paths" he yelled slamming his hand over Naruto's seal.

Nothing; The seal had as if no effect on the Kyubi while finally all nine tails had emerged from Naruto's back. _"He will be nearly completing his transformation, I need to act quick, but how?"_ thought the powerless sannin.

Then what he least expected happened; Kyubi started laughing hysterically, it was rather Naruto laughing madly "Ero-sennin….haha…you should see your face…haha..oh my god…the legendary sannin….scared shitless….oh….ha…people would pay to see that"

Jiraiya was like mortified at the scene "How…I saw the kyubi taking over you" muttered the puzzled sannin. "Actually let's show him" replied Naruto when suddenly Jiraiya found himself in his student's mindscape with the beast standing next to him. "Naruto…you let the Kyubi out" was all what the shocked sannin could say.

"Sensei, you see he is my friend now and we form a team" grinned enthusiastically Naruto towards his master. _"You don't have to worry Jiraiya, the Kit has earned my respect and is in safe hand"_ reassured Kurama. "If Naruto has all his faith in you, I'm no one to complain about it" he pointed out at his grinning student

"But when all this happened….during your sleep?" asked a curious Jiraiya.

Both friends started laughing at the question_ "You, humans, are really funny"_ said a panting fox. "Actually Ero-sennin we come from the future" replied Naruto. "The future….it explains a lot of thing…..so I presume I was dead in this future time" remarked the sannin fixing the blond.

"Yeah..." said Naruto adapting a more serious tone "But this will not happen again, I've seen too many of my precious people die, I'm here to settle everything and bring a definite peace in the shinobi world dattebayo" pointed sternly with full confidence.

"So I presume that you ended the Fourth Shinobi war or any upcoming war, implying that you are much stronger and with the collaboration of Kyubi…..Kurama, he's name is Kurama" interrupted Naruto "Ok with Kurama's help you are definitely much stronger" mentioned the Sannin.

"Always smart as ever sensei" said a grinning Naruto "I completed the Rasengan, mastered Senjutsu and Sennin mode, together with other surprises you'll surely find out later" continued the smiling blond.

"Kurama can you show him" exclaimed Naruto looking at the fox. "Sure Kit" replied Kurama, with the whole place being submerged with memories of Naruto, his training with Kakashi-sensei, his fights, the death of Jiraiya, his Sage training with Fukasaku at Mount Myōboku, his fight with pain and finally the Fourh Shinobi war.

"I'm really impressed Naruto, you've surpassed my Senjutsu and your Futon: Rasenshuriken is really terrifying. I'm so proud to be your master and has always considered you as my godchid" exclaimed a proud master to his student. "You have legate me so much and it is only natural for a student to follow his master's shadow….except for your pervert researches and novels" said Naruto with a teasing smile.

"Gaki" replied Jiraiya hugging his godson. "So let's return, there is much to do before you master the hiraishin no jutsu" exclaimed the sannin. "Yosh. Now I have an incredible method to quicken the results of my training" pointed out the blond with a victorious smile. "You're talking of the method Kakashi came on, using Kage bunshins" mentioned the sannin to which Naruto nodded.

Soon both shinobis came back to reality and headed to an open area for Naruto's training. Jiraiya bit his thumb and made some hand signs before hitting the ground "Kuchiyose no Jutsu". In a poof of smoke a toad appeared about the size of a dog, green coloured with hint of yellow "So boss you need me?" asked the frog. "It's about Minato's scroll" replied Jiraiya fixing Naruto. "So the kid's there is the Yondaime's legacy. He looked a lot like him" pointed the frog at the now grinning blond.

Two scrolls came out from the toad's mouth before vanishing in a layer of smoke. "Before starting your training Naruto I want you to understand a few things" said Jiraiya in all his seriousness. Naruto nodded at his sensei and the latter continued "In a confrontation between two shinobis what is the determining factor which could lead to one's victory?". Naruto analysed the question and thought of similar situations before answering

"The chakra affinity of both shinobis' jutsus" replied calmly Naruto. Jiraiya was at first shocked by the blond's answer _"he really changed a lot, he no more responds impulsively. He's more composed and takes his time to analyse everything more like a Nara"_ thought the sannin with a small smile. "Yes Naruto, it is a major consideration but what's even more determining than that?" asked again Jiraiya. "The strategy set up by both shinobis" replied a confident Naruto.

"_He's definitely friend with a Nara"_ thought the sannin before answering "Once again very good point but in a spontaneous fight, on spot strategies are not always 100% efficient, there is one major factor above all".

Naruto went deep in his thoughts and visualised his fights with pain and Tobi and upon analysis the best conclusion triggered in. He flashed open his eyes and answered "Speed". A proud smile adorned Jiraiya's face "Excellent Naruto. Yeah Speed is the major determining factor and your father took this under consideration before conceiving the hiraishin no jutsu"

"First you must learn all about Fuinjutsu and being an Uzumaki this won't be too hard" continued his sensei opening one of the scrolls. Naruto remembered his mother talking about the Uzumaki clan renowned for their longevity, strong chakra and sealing abilities.

For the past weeks Naruto exclusively concentrated his training on learning about the different seals, including his father's famous hiraishin seal and the best part was that he assimilated all of it impressively, the fact of being an Uzumaki mainly helping. Kurama on his part was briefing his host with the evolution of seals, the historical part of it and their probable uses.

Weeks passed on and Naruto struggled his best to grasp as much as he could, being the workaholic he is, he put in everything he has. Finally the young blond managed to replicate his father's seal with a Naruto's touch in it, courtesy of Kurama's guide. The improved seal allowed the user a quasi illimited range of reach. The eventual prowess of the seal was its low intake of chakra, the basic principle being an inverse summoning raised on a higher level linking the user to the seal with a small amount of blood.

Naruto was able to place his new seal on almost anything and his training was mainly focussed on placing it as fast as possible, here also speed being the key factor. Noticing his student's progress the toad sage decided to proceed to the next level "Naruto, now let's begin with the hiraishin straight away" said a confident Master.

"But remember every powerful jutsu pertained a high level of risk" pointed out firmly Jiraiya gaining a nod from Naruto "With this jutsu the user is physically by-passing light, with inconsiderable strains building on your body at first. Your body will need to adapt to these strains and eventually it will adapt to it after constant use" continued the sannin at an attentive student.

"Hai Ero-sennin" replied the blond before stepping into the practical.

He made only one kage bunshin and tried his first flash step for one metre wide. He focussed his chakra on the seal and sensed his whole body warped to it. The whole only happened at the blink of an eye, and the effect was instantaneous. The blond ninja felt a sharp pain like his whole body being pierced by hundred kunais but the satisfaction of meeting the expectation of his parents soon overcame it when Naruto stood on his feet and grinned at his sensei "So…how was I Ero-sennin"

"The second _Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō, _a cooler one I must say" replied Jiraiya with a proud smile. These words resonated in Naruto's mind with a sense of accomplishment overwhelming his heart _"Dad I will be cooler than you and stronger than mom" _he remembered the promise he made.

The past few days Naruto attempted the hiraishin on moving target, thrown kunais to be exact. On his father's scroll there were other jutsus which made Minato such a fearful shinobi. One of them were "Kunai Kage bunshin no jutsu" shouted Naruto at the thrown Kunais through hand signs; soon the thrown kunais dublicated forming a barrage of kunais. Then only a series of yellow blurs proceeded with the attack.

Jiraiya contemplated the progress of his students _"Minato, I'm proud to say that your son has surpassed you and I'm even prouder that you've legate me your most precious person as apprentice, after all I'm his godfather"_ thought the sannin with a small smile.

Still continuing with the hiraishin training, his second sensei noticed an upcoming problem _"Kit, your speed has significantly increased with the hiraishin but you must brought all your other arsenal of jutsus to the same speed level"_ pointed out the Bijuu_ "You must improve your time with the creation of the Rasengan and one more thing"_ continued the fox at a focussed Naruto _"now with your improved chakra control you must be able to create a Rasengan single handedly without any kage bunshin"_. Naruto took his time to analyse Kurama's words "Hai Kurama sensei" replied the now grinning blond.

_"And last thing Naruto, when you are using your Fuuton: Rasengan and Rasenshuriken use my chakra to form a cloak around your arm to protect from its counter effects. Now with my chakra you are not limited to three attempts, you have 20-25 tries before feeling any exhaustion"_ explained the fox to which Naruto nodded with a thankful smile

"Yosh… Thanks sensei" was all what he said before continuing his training.

For the few weeks Naruto improved the creation time of all his attacks; his Kage bunshins were now formed in a flash with barely visible hand signs, his Rasengan also followed the rhythm where in a quick twist of his hand Naruto could form a Rasengan, and also he could now formed his Fuuton: Rasenshuriken without kage bunshins using chakra arm to focus his wind element"

The weeks passed on and Naruto worked on the synchronisation of his attacks with the hiraishin attaining dreadful speeds. Finally he decided to use his hiraishin in Bijuu Mode, with the combined chakra of Kurama, the result surpassed all expectations. The blond felt as if time itself stopped, Jiraiya contemplated the execution with admiring eyes; it was even superior to the hiraishin level 2 of the Yondaime. The execution was so fast than for a split of a second it seemed as if there were two Narutos. In fact the brain was still processing the images coming from the eyes that Naruto had already flashed, thus giving an impression of two figures.

One month only remained before both shinobis had to return to Konoha and Naruto had mastered the hiraishin, raising the same jutsu to a new level; hiraishin level 3. He also summoned Fugasaku, explaining everything to him; the latter was indeed very pleased from the accomplishment of Naruto. He also took the opportunity to train his Senjutsu, here also improving his speed and time to enter Sage mode, Naruto found a way to enter Sage mode quicker; he constantly gather a small amount of natural energy and before any fight, he would just have to absorb the remaining.

Naruto also has the Akatsuki as his main priorities and he knew that they would soon start their quest for Bijuus, his friend Gaara being targeted at first. He used a messenger toad to send the Kaazegake one of his marked kunai with a small note. As soon as Gaara channelled his chakra through the seal Naruto flashed in his office "Hello Gaara, long time no see". Gaara gave the blond a surprise look from his sudden apparition "Naruto, I see you've mastered the Yondaime's jutsu" replied the redhead pleased from his friend visit.

Minutes passed turning into hours, Naruto explained the purpose of his visit; his informations on the akatsuki and the soon-to-be attack on Suna from Deidara and Sasori. Both shinobis planned counter-offensive measures on the Akatsuki, their strategies principally made upon analysing the faculties of each and every member.

Naruto planned also a way to rally Uchiha Itachi to his cause, knowing the truth behind his actions. In fact he was the true hero, one who was acting in the dark for the welfare of his village, even at the sake of his own banishment. Sasuke was for the time being not of his main concern, the blond knows that he was actually in full training to gain power so as to avenge his clan; none of a threat yet to Konoha.

The last month was fast, during which Naruto train on his second element which he found out to be water. Jiraiya handed him a few scrolls on water manipulation and Suiton jutsus. With his Kage bunshins he grasped the concept really fast and even managed to fuse his second element with his rasengan; Suiton Rasengan and Rasenshuriken. The jutsu was a spectacular one, with swirling water chakra around the Rasengan core.

"Time to return home Naruto" said Jiraiya to the enthusiastic blond.

"Hai Ero-sennin" replied Naruto with his fox grin.

* * *

**Keen to all suggestions, so please don't hesitate… :)**

**Actually sandwiched between study and work…so excuse me for late updates**

**Working on the next chapter…Till then keep reviewing**


	6. Return to Konoha

**I do not own Naruto, all characters are Kishimoto's**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Return to Konoha**

Konoha's gate was seen across the distance with Master and Student quickening their paste to return home. "Ero-sennin" called Naruto "Naruto how many times I've told you not to call me that; this exceptionally applies once we are in the village" replied a rather irritated Jiraiya.

"Don't tell anything yet to Baa-chan Jiraiya-SENSEI" explained the blond emphasising on the _Sensei. _"As you wish Naruto" replied the toad sage finally reaching the gate.

Koetsu and Izumo witnessed a blond ninja with Jiraiya entering Konoha. The blond wore black customised jounin pants with orange strips on each side, black T-shirt and a Sage coat with red flames; The Shodai Hokage's pendant adorning proudly the Rokudaime's neck.

Naruto walked through the village and whispered a few words to his sensei "it felt so good to be back…." he took a long breathe "…after Pain's attack it's the first time I'm seeing Konoha so peaceful". Jiraiya knows exactly what his student's was referring at "Remember one thing Naruto.." started Jiraiya "You don't have to do everything by yourself, you will always have the support of your friends and senseis" said Jriaya in a confident voice resting a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Thanks sensei, you always find the right words" said a now grinning Naruto

The blond ninja climbed up the electric pole and submerged himself in the magnificence of Konoha; the Hokage mountain bringing a feeling of nostalgia _"Ojisan….Too-chan…. The Will of Fire will always burn in me, propagating its heat and warmth to every person of the village"_ thought proudly the Rokudaime with a thumb-up.

"Naruto….It's really you…. Naruto nii-san" called several voices from below. "Sakura-chan, Konohamaru…." shouted Naruto jumping from the pole and landing gracefully next to his love. He tackled Sakura with a heart melting hug "It's so good to see you again" replied softly Naruto. Sakura cheeks flushed pink at his sudden act "Same for me Naruto" whispered the kunoichi.

He then proceeded to hug Konohamaru, the one he always consider his little brother "It's been a while guys…Udon…Moegi…I soon hope to see what your team is capable of" exclaimed Naruto at the trio. "Always ready boss" shouted confidently the Sandaime's grandson

"Naruto aren't you taller than me now" pointed out a cheerful Sakura "Yes my little Sakura" replied Naruto with his usual fox grin, mimicking the height difference. "And don't you think I'm more womanly now" questioned the Kunoichi with a small blush. Naruto looked deep in her eyes "Sakura-chan you look gorgeous. In fact I always find you beautiful…and don't ever relate your beauty to your physique" replied wholeheartedly the blond.

Sakura's blush intensified at the answer, to which Naruto chuckled lightly. "Naruto we need to report your return to the Hokage, you'll make out with your girlfriend later" said Jiraiya at the bushing duo. "Ero-Baka…" came the enhanced chakra punch of Sakura, propulsing the sannin across the street of Konoha landing in front of the Hokage tower.

"Nice shot Sakura-chan" pointed out Naruto at a now giggling kunoichi "Thanks Naruto…and by the way" said the kunoichi eyeing his teammate "you look really good in this new outfit". Naruto blushed at the compliment "Thanks.." rubbing the back of his head.

Soon the three were standing at the door of Tsunade's office "Come in" came the reply of the Godaime. "Naruto, Jiraiya…It's been a while we haven't seen both of you. Did the training reap its fruits" asked the slug sannin

"You'll soon find out Baa-chan" came the reply from Naruto with a small smile "We'll find out straight away" exclaimed Tsunade. At the same time both Shikamaru and Temari entered the office "Shikamaru, Temari…look who's back" mentioned excitedly Sakura. "Naruto, it's you" said the now smiling Nara, also earning a small nod from Temari whom Gaara had already briefed on Naruto's previous visit and intentions.

"Shikamaru nice to see you…" said Naruto handshaking his friend "..in fact I have a special request for Baa-chan" continued the blond at the clueless Nara. "Baa-chan you want to evaluate me, right?" asked the blond gaining a puzzled nod from Tsunade "I want to fight a team formed by Shikamaru comprising of himself, kakshi-sensei and any any other shinobi he wants" exclaimed firmly Naruto.

All were surprised at such a request, even coming from Naruto "Naruto, you know that Shikamaru is our best strategist and Kakashi is one of Konoha's best ninja; you want to spar against both of them plus other shinobi" pointed out the Godaime in a serious tone. "Hai. I perfectly know what I'm doing and I also have a few things to tell you….so after the evaluation I'll reveal everything.." said Naruto in all confidence "and if I win you will all treat me ramen for a month, what you say" exclaimed the blond at the thoughtful Nara.

"Tchh Troublesome but I agree" replied Shikamaru in his lazy voice. "So its decided, tomorrow you'll fight a team formed by Nara Shikamaru with himself, Hatake Kakashi and any other ninja he finds suitable" mentioned officially the slug sannin.

"Shikamaru, include Sakura in your team" continued the Godaime "Hai Hokage-sama" came the reply of everyone before returning to their occupation. Naruto and Jiraiya stayed in Tsunade's office "So he's so strong now?" asked a rather curious Tsunade "You'll surely find out tomorrow" answered a grinning Jiraiya next to a grinning Naruto.

"You'd have to eat a lot of ramen to grow that much Naruto" came a voice from the window. "Kakashi-sensei" said cheerfully Naruto greeting his sensei "I have a small surprise for you" said the blond reaching his backpack "the last tome of the Icha Icha Paradise series, hope you appreciate it" continued Naruto handling the book to his now transcended sensei at the sight of the novel.

"Kakashi you'll read that perv book later, let's come to important matters" interfered a serious Tsunade "Tomorrow morning a team comprising of yourself, Shikamaru, Sakura and any other member the Nara finds appropriate will evaluate Naruto in a fight"

Kakashi's one-eye smile soon vanished replaced by a more composed one "Jiraiya-sama do you seriously believe Naruto stands a chance against all of us, the initial evaluation was Sakura and Naruto against me" mentioned the Copy-nin at this sudden change "Better don't underestimate him" came the only reply from the toad sage "oh and if he wins you'll all owe him ramen for one whole month" continued the sannin with a small grin.

Naruto headed straight to his apartment after his meeting with the Hokage. He made some Kage bunshins to clean the mess accumulated from all the years he left for his trip and went straight for a hot shower relaxing all his muscles in strain. Finally he took a meditative stance on his couch and retreated in his mindscape "So Kurama any strategy for tomorrow?"

"They don't stand a chance against us even with the Nara genius in their rank, they can't even guess what will hit them" replied the confident voice of Kurama. "Still I want all the chances in our side, so I propose that we take Shikamaru out first, and then focus on Kakashi sensei" exclaimed Naruto in all his seriousness

"Fine for me Kit but you are neglecting the possible member in their team" pointed out the bijuu "Yeah I know that, but our concern should be Shikamaru" said firmly Naruto. "You still have the upper-hand on them, so rest assure that we'll definitely win this fight" came the reassuring conclusion of Kurama.

Similarly in another part of Konoha the evaluation team for Naruto was forming their strategy "So what do you propose Shikamaru" said Sakura at the dazed Nara "Hmm you were saying" came the reply of the genius.

Anger flashed in but Sakura tried her best _"we need him, we need him, he's our team leader, we need him"_ repeated the Kunoichi to avoid any violence streak. "From all the years I was in Naruto's team I learn to never underestimate him" exclaimed the irritated voice of Sakura. "Yeah I know that too well but I was just thinking why he requested me to form a team, it's as if he was testing us" replied Shikamaru.

"I was also thinking about why such a request but Naruto has surely something in mind" added Kakashi "however the idea of Naruto testing us seems a bit farfetched" continued the Copy-Nin.

"Troublesome but here goes the plan" started the Nara genius "we know that Naruto has been trained by Jiraiya-sama, and Naruto's fighting style involves the Kage bunshin and the Rasengan" stated Shikamaru earning a collective nod "we must assume that his training with one of the legendary sannin has considerably improve his fighting skills and speed, so based on all these assumptions I came up with this" exclaimed the lazy tone of the Nara.

"Sakura, you will involve Naruto in a taijutsu fight, leaving him no chance to make any clones, he'll be mainly focus in dodging your chakra enhanced attacks" explained the team leader "you, Kakashi, will create a clone as you see an opening and join the fight to support Sakura; the clone's purpose is to use the henge no jutsu, substituting with me" continued the strategist "and finally the fight will reach a certain peak that Naruto will solely focuss in you two, thus leaving me an opening to use the Kage Mane no jutsu"

"…and after immobilising Naruto, you'll just have to knock him out" finished the Nara genius. "Impressive simulated strategy but Naruto is renowned to be Konoha's most unpredictable ninja" stated Kakashi gaining a supportive nod from Sakura "…yeah I've also taken this into account, but the fact of outnumbering him makes us more advantageous" replied a confident Shikamaru

"The whole strategy is based on the element of surprise, he'll most probably understand that I'll try to immobilise him at start but being outnumbered will play in our favour" he finally pointed out "...and if the situation doesn't turn in our favour, we'll just have to improvise there itself" added Kakashi.

"You imagine if he wins…..1 whole month of ramen" exclaimed the panicked voice of Sakura; the whole team sweatdropped at the idea.

Soon the first rays of the rising sun illuminated Konoha. The rest of Konoha 11 was present for the occasion on special request of Naruto. They were surprised at the idea of Naruto alone fighting a team of 3 but trusted their friend and came to support him.

Naruto was dressed in plain black jounin pants, an orange shirt and his Sage cloak with red flames. His gathered friends were first seeing him after his return, taking the opportunity of greeting him, slipping a few encouraging words and complimenting him on his new outfit.

Soon they were all gathered and as old habits never die; Kakashi was late, _lost on the path of life_. Jiraiya and Naruto erupted a Kekkai Ninjutsu around the field against unwanted visitors and spies. The four of them were now in the centre of the training ground "Naruto, you know that alone, your chances of winning are practically non-existent" said Kakashi analysing the reaction of the blond "Who ever said I'm alone" came the reply of Naruto with a slow chuckle of Kurama. The three were a little taken aback from the answer "and it's for the sake of one month of ramen, I'm sure to win" continued the Rokudaime trying to lighten the mood. "We won't hold back against you" stated Sakura "I'm expecting any less from all of you" replied the blond in all confidence.

"So let's start then" stated Kakashi with the three of them taking their respective fighting stance.

In a flash Naruto entered Sage mode; taking the minimum security distance between the three. The evaluation team were confused at the toad-like eyes of Naruto with the reddish-orange pigmentation around the eyes "Kakashi-sensei, it's the first time I'm seeing such eyes, is it a Kekkai Genkai like the Sharingan?" asked a confused Sakura "Yeah same here, is it the Uzumaki's dojutsu?" added Shikamaru. "No and No. If it is what I think then we have a serious problem" replied a serious Kakashi

Jiraiya smirked, knowing exactly that Shikamaru's team had no chance "You've taught him Senjutsu" asked Tsunade "No. He already knew it when he came" replied bluntly Jiraiya "What you mean when he came, if it's a joke then it's not funny at all" exclaimed the now angry slug sannin "Just watch the fight, you'll have all the answers at the end" stated Jiraiya with a small smile.

"If my guess is correct, it is Sennin Mōdo" pointed out the Copy-Nin "Naruto is now a sage, a toad sage to be exact" continued Kakashi at the two attentive team members "And what so special about it" asked the Nara "I won't have the time to give you all the details but in short; enhanced senses, speed and power" replied Kakashi at the panicked faces of the two "Tchh..Troublesome, we continue with the initial plan" stated Shikamaru in a rather irritated voice.

"Rasenrengan" shouted Naruto slamming two Rasengans to the ground leaving no time for his opponents to react. Soon a layer of dust erupted, engulfing the training ground. Kakashi unveiled his Sharingan trying to locate Naruto's chakra signature. The latter was too late, as three clones erupted beneath the three palm-striking them in the gut, the force of the strike propelled them a few feets backwards. "You are getting old sensei" smirked Naruto "It's you who is getting stronger" replied the Copy-Nin recomposing himself from the attack.

Suddenly Naruto felt his whole body being paralysed "Kagemane no Jutsu successful" came the voice of Shikamaru. Naruto slowly looked down and saw the shadow possession jutsu of his friend. "When you hit me, I managed to connect my shadow with yours" explained the Nara "It's over now you can't break through this jutsu" continued the lazy voice of Shikamaru.

"No its far from over" replied calmly the Sage when Kurama's golden chakra engulfed Naruto – Kyūbi Chakra Mōdo – disconnecting Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu "But how…" managed to say a stunned Sakura. Leaving no time for Naruto to escape Kakashi went through hand signs "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu" shouted Kakashi.

Naruto went also through hand signs and shouted "Suiton Suijinheki" blowing a swirling amount of water which formed a wall, extinguishing the fire ball of the Katon jutsu. Leaving no space for any offensive, Naruto went again through hand signs "Fūton Reppushō" a strong gust of wind went straight at them. "Doton Doryuu heki" came the reply from Kakashi erupting an Earth wall protecting his team.

"I never knew Naruto could be that fast" pointed out the kunoichi at the speed of execution of the blond. The rest of Rookie 9 were contemplating at a totally transformed Naruto, one who was more composed, thoughtful and not urging head straight. "Show them the power of youth Naruto" yelled the hyperactive Lee. "Keep..on….Naruto-kun" came the shy voice of Hinata.

"SHANNARO" shouted Sakura hitting the ground with her chakra enhanced punch, sending an earth wave towards the blond. Naruto jumped to avoid the impact and saw Kakashi sensei and Shikamaru preparing for an attack "Suiton Suiryūdan no jutsu" "Kage Nui" came the simultaneous voice of Kakashi and Shikamaru together with a water dragon and shadow spike dangerously approaching.

Naruto went in full Biju Mode using Kurama's chakra tails to form a protective dome around him. The attack soon dissipated and Naruto was grinning at his opponents. "If the fight continues as such he'll take the upper-hand, having a higher chakra reserve" stated the panting Copy-nin. "Tired guys" teased Naruto.

"Raiton Kaminari Inu" came a last attempt from Kakashi with the Raiton Chakra taking the form of a dog and leaping towards its target. The attack went staright through Naruto before he disappeared "What a Genjutsu" pointed out both Sakura and Shikamaru. "No it can't be; with my Sharingan I can see through all illusions"

"Yeah…you're right sensei…it's not a genjutsu" came the three simultaneous voices of Naruto and his clones behind them, Kunai in hand, gently pressed against their necks. "How…it can't be. I observed you thoroughly" asked the stunned Nara. Not wanting to surrender so easily Sakura in quick rotation attempted a roundhouse kick.

The original Naruto single-handedly blocked the Kunoichi's full force kick and swept the ground off her in a rapid twisting movement "I think I win" smirked the blond at Shikamaru. "It's not over yet" exclaimed Kakashi going in a series of hand signs. Soon electricity crackled through his hand and went straight at one of Naruto's clone. Two small chakra arms appeared in his hand and in less than a few seconds his attack was ready.

"Raikiri" shouted the Copy-Nin "Fūton Rasengan" yelled Naruto. Soon both student and sensei's attacks collided forming a crater beneath them with the impact wave sending Sakura and Shikamaru a few metres away.

The attack soon faded and Kakashi was on all four, panting heavily; his right arm suffered the effect of Naruo's attack, though he didn't go full force, it left burns all over his hand and arm. "This time I win sensei" stated Naruto helping his sensei to get on his feet.

Shikamaru and Sakura were also getting on their feet after the impact blast. "How you manage to sneak behind us Naruto" asked the clueless Nara. "Simple like this" replied Naruto before, shorter than a blink of an eye, he appeared next to Shikamaru. The Nara's and everyone face went pale at the impression of two Naruto's for a short second.

Still not understanding what happened, Naruto proceeded to give a short demo "you'll better understand if I do it like this" said Naruto before in a yellow flash he appeared next to Sakura. "The yondaime's jutsu….the hiraishin no jutsu" muttered Kakashi, his visible eye grew wide at the sight.

"Yes" replied a grinning Naruto. "But what about the jutsu you used back then, we didn't saw any yellow flash" asked a now curious Sakura. "It was my hiraishin level 3, I improved the jutsu" replied Naruto with a proud smile.

"But I didn't saw you use any kunais or seal" pointed out Kakashi "Look carefully sensei" replied a chuckling Naruto. The Copy-Nin's eyes widened when he saw Naruto's seal on his gut. "Your first attack was just to mark us" confirmed lazily Shikamaru "Yes" he replied with a fox grin.

"Tchh Troublesome but go for one month of ramen" stated Shikamaru with a small smile. Naruto's grin intensified and patted the back of his friend.

* * *

**Keen to all suggestions, so please don't hesitate…:)**

**Working on the next chapter…Till then keep reviewing**


	7. The Truth

**Thank you guys for your reviews & sorry for late update…was having a small problem with my laptop….. **

**I do not own Naruto, all characters are Kishimoto's**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – The Truth**

"What the shit did just happened" exclaimed the stunned voice of Kiba. All the gathered Rookie 9 had only one thing in mind _"was this guy really Naruto"_. They all knew the training trip of their friend with the legendary perv…sannin to be correct; but attaining such level was unimaginable.

"He just won against Konoha's best strategist, jounin and medic-nin" replied the stern voice of Neji. "Yeah Naruto, my eternal rival, your youth has proved to be victorious today" yelled frantically Lee with eyes in youthful fire.

Naruto heard the cheerful scream of his friend and looked at the gathered Rookie 9, looking at him rather suspiciously. He went in their direction "Hi everyone, so how was I?" waved Naruto towards everyone whom were still processing the recent events in mind. "Are you really Naruto, you smell like him, look like him….but there's something different" pointed out the Inuzuka. "The clothes perhaps..." replied the blond adjusting his coat; they all sweat-dropped at the comment "Confirmed, you are really Naruto" finished Kiba handshaking his friend with a welcoming bark from Akamaru.

The rest followed Kiba, congratulating their friends and pleased on his achievement. "Naruto-kun….i was sure….you would win…" stammered the now blushing Hinata "Thanks Hinata, it's always encouraging, knowing your friends have faith in you" mentioned the blond hugging the Hyuuga girl who literally fainted "Hinata….Hinata…stay with me" asked the concern voice of Naruto. _"Saty with him…With Naruto-kun...it's too sudden"_ thought the Kunoichi before passing out "Don't worry Naruto you always has this…certain…effect on her" stated Kiba trying to reanimate her.

"_Self-note; always go slow concerning hug with Hinata"_ pin-pointed the blond to himself.

"It looks like Konoha has a new Yellow Flash" came the voice of Kakashi, with a one-eye smile not going unnoticed, approaching the rest of Rookie 9 with Jiraiya and Tsunade at his side. "A better one I must say, surpassing his father" finished the toad sannin.

Everyone stood still looking at the sannin "You told him Jiraiya" exclaimed Tsunade rather concerned of the repercussions of such news. "Don't worry Baa-chan I already knew it when I met Ero-sennin" said Naruto clearing all doubts but left twice much on everyone's mind "I'm very sorry Naruto, such information was not reveal to you as….I know your reasons Baa-chan, and I don't blame or hate you for this" interrupted Naruto with a reassuring smile towards the Godaime which soon returned it.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys but who are Naruto's parents" pointed out Kiba with the same curiousness on the others face. Tsunade glanced at Naruto who nodded in response "Being Naruto's close friends you have the right to know" started the slug sannin taking a deep breath "Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, mostly known as the Yellow Flash of Konoha is Naruto's father and Kushina Uzumaki, from the Uzumaki clan, known for their strong chakra and Fuinjutsu, is his mother"

Their jaws hung wide at the revelation; Naruto the Yondaime's son. Eyes wide open, they look at their friend who was sheepishly scratching the back of his head; how could they miss it. The blond hair, the blue eyes, his face minus the whisker marks, such features were screaming for their blond friend parented to the Yondaime. Soon remorse, regret and hate build in them, why was him treated like that, why the villagers isolated him from the rest, why most of their parents never allowed them to play with him. He is indeed one of the most worthy ninja of Konoha, always there for his friends, never letting anyone down, always cheering them but so much pain, the pain of loneliness, how could he always smile. How could they not see through it; the girls were openly crying, tears of both happiness and sorrow, knowing their friend was the son of such an exceptional shinobi, himself being a remarkable one but having to carry the burden of loneliness was just too much. The boys were in the same mental state but kept their composure, their eyes expressing all their raging emotions.

Seeing the reaction of his friends Naruto intervened "Don't let the past ruin your present" started firmly the Rokudaime "I'm proud to say that what I am today is because of all of you" continued Naruto, with now everyone listening intently to his words "I vowed to always protect my precious persons, and someone once told me; _when you protect the ones important to you, your true strength will show_" stated proudly the blond

"you are all my precious persons and yes, it is true that my father died and I grew without knowing what having parents mean" continued Naruto with now their friends showing regret "…but together, he and my mom protected Konoha from the Nine-Tails! They protected me! It may have only been for a second, but in that second, they gave me so much... their faith! Faith that I could finish their jobs! Faith that I could fulfil the role of a _saviour_!"

Those words shook them to the core, the intensity in his words, he meant everything he said; he has truly this unique power of changing people with his words. "As the Rokudaime Hokage of the village of Konoha I'll bring a permanent peace to this shinobi world" finished the blond earning quizzical looks from the rest.

"You're not yet the Rokudaime, I'm still on service and you'll not get rid of me so easily" came the voice of Tsunade, a small smile adorning her face. "That's why I gathered every one of you here" replied the serious tone of the Rokudaime.

"I'm not the Naruto of this time, I come from a near future after winning the Fourth Shinobi World" stated sternly the blond Hokage.

"Gaki! I'm in no mood for this one. Times are getting serious with the Akatsuki on the road" came the sharp serious tone of the Godaime. All Rookie 9 had varying reactions; Kiba was laughing his ass off "Dude….that's the best…..you've ever pulled…haha…oh boy…hahaha" said in between laughs. Neji smirked at his friends antics. 'He remained the same' sweat-dropped Ino and Tenten, the others were just staring at their blond friend. Naruto kept his calm, his gaze fixed and composed, reflecting all what he said but mentally face-palmed himself.

"_Kurama, it's better that you carry forward with the explanations, they'll take you….more….seriously"_ formulated the blond towards his friend _"Got it Kit, let me handle this"_ replied the smirking tone of the fox.

A sudden change was soon noticed; elongated fangs and nails with the pronounced whisker fangs bearing the fox features. "Naruto is telling the truth" exclaimed the grave, primal voice of Kurama. All laughs and insinuations died straight away at the abrupt change in tone and appeareance. "Naruto it's no more funny" implied harshly the Godaime.

"I agree with you Tsunade….it's not funny to cut me out when I'm talking" pointed the growling fox. "In case you haven't found out..." started Kurama eyeing everyone with his slitted blood redden eyes "…I'm what you know as the Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed demon fox, King of all Bijuus" bursting a small amount demonic chakra to prove his point.

The small demonstration left still all Rookie 9, face-to-face with the Kyuubi, whom the Yondaime himself had a hard time with. "Back off everone" came orders from Tsunade. Soon everyone encircled the demon fox with Kakashi and the Godaime inside the settled perimeter.

The Rookie 9 were still processing what was happening, the Kyuubi which everyone thought died long ago by the hand of the Yondaime, was back from the dead through Naruto's body. "What's happening for Kami's sake" yelled Kiba.

"The Kyuubi has break free through Yondaime's seal and took control over Naruto" replied the serious tone of the Copy-Nin, clearly frustrated from this sudden change in situation. "Jiraiya, you take the point, with your knowledge in Fuinjutsu you'll be able to slow his control, Kakashi and I will cover you" commanded Tsunade taking her fight stance while the Copy-Nin clearly exhausted from his previous fight pulled his hand band, taking his position. Jiraiya had a small smile on his face; his pranky nature deciding to play with it. "The rest leave and start with the evacuation, mobilise all our active forces…Tsunade you really think I'm here..." interrupted Kurama in all preparations of an imminent attack "Shut up Kyuubi….You're intentions were known long time ago when you attack Konoha….so cut the damn crap" roared the Hokage

"Baa-chan he's no more the demon Konoha has feared long time back..." intervened the voice of Naruto to which everyone put a halt, clearly clueless from what the damn was happening "I consider him as my friend and a comrade of Konoha….without his help I would not be here today" explained the Rokudaime to now worried and wide eyed shinobis looking at him as if he was Kami or something.

"You befriended the Kyuubi…Kurama, he's name is Kurama. And yes he's now my friend which I vow to protect dattebayo!" cut in once more the blond Jinchūriki. Kurama heart melted at the declaration of his host, he knew that he had someone who truly cares for him, no more being considered as a mere weapon.

"_Naruto I am truly honoured to have met you and being considered as one of your friend. As the Mighty Kurama, I vow to honour your trust and serve you as a true friend"_ the thoughts of Kurama resonated in Naruto's mind truly happy to liberate his friend from the vicious grip of hate he once were.

"It's a long story, so please calm down everyone. It's better to show you" mentioned Naruto with a small grin of his.

Soon everyone found themselves facing Naruto with the huge tailed beast next to him. Without being able to fully process what just happened, a series of images flash the whole place; Naruto's return, the Akatsuki, Kakuzu, Asuma's death news, Pain's attack, Madara/Tobi/Obito declaring the Fourth Shinobi war, The Kage Summit, and finally the war. The victims, all the bloodshed, the devastations, his final fight with Madara/Tobi and Sasuke; the strive of the Kages against the resurrected Madara, Tsunade's last words.

"You know everything now" said the blond Hokage in all seriousness "…and if nothing is done to stop the Akatsuki, it would all go in vain" added Naruto. The least which he was expecting occurred; all Rookie 9 went on one knee "Hai Hokage-sama" chorused everyone bowing to their Rokudaime Hokage.

"_Sensei, your son has truly come a long way, yours and Kushina-san's legacy will truly bring a new era of peace in this Shinobi world"_ thought Kakashi mesmerised at the sight in front of him. Jiraiya and Tsunade were wholeheartedly proud of their _Gaki_ of godson, knowing he'll follow the steps of his father.

"Guys, you don't have to do this….come on get up" said sheepishly the blond, manoeuvring his embarrassment.

"No Naruto you, among everyone, deserve this…you've done so much for this village…..and for each and every one of us" said the trembling but determined voice of Sakura. "Naruto, you can count on all of us and we'll be at your side….till the end" replied the weak voice of Shikamaru, truly shocked by the events of Asuma dying and most surprisingly not finding the situation too troublesome. They all nodded at Shikamaru's words and the girls went for a tight embrace, a thankful and welcoming one.

"So let's come to serious matters now" cut in the voice of the Godaime "For now I'm still your Hokage…but I'm proud to have legated the title to you Naruto" turning his attention to Naruto with a true smile, which he returned "…since we have the upper hand now, I leave the courtesy of our counter offensive strategy to Naruto and Shikamaru….so you are dismissed" stated the slug sannin.

"Baa-chan I request Kakashi-sensei with us, he did find the weakness of the Akatsuki leader in our final fight" requested the blond to his Baa-chan. "As you find it right _Hokage-sama_" teased the Godaime "Oh come on Baa-Chan, not you too…" with these few words everyone dispersed to their respecting homes.

Naruto decided to drop Sakura home, the two of them walking the lonely street of Konoha, the moon and stars, illuminating their way. Her house came in sight and they soon reached her doorsteps with an awkward silence between the two.

She turned to her door but felt an uneasy sensation about her blond _friend_, like beneath the happy smile, something bothering him. During the whole walk, he remained silent, talking only about general matters and when talked to, in short, not at all the Naruto she knew; the cheery one, the loud mouth, the one always making her laugh,…her Naruto.

She slowly turned to him and looked in deep in his eyes. They were the eyes of someone torn by war, of someone having seen and witness horrible things, not the shiny sky blue ones which warmed her day, but gloomy blue eyes tainted by deep pain which she needed to know.

She advanced to him and place a reassuring hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze "Naruto, don't lie to me, I know that there's something bothering you…I can't see you like that….please tell me". What follows shocked her even more "It's you the problem Sakura-chan..." replied the trembling voice of Naruto not meeting her gaze. But before anything else could be said he hugged her letting his emotions carry his words "I love you Sakura-chan…." Shedding a few tears "I love you so much that it hurts….not to hold you…feel you near me…." continued the now sobbing blond.

"I know that you are not having any such feeling for me now but before I came here…..you admitted your love for me…..and you kissed me…at the same moment everything just seem to freeze…it was a dream come true…having accomplished the two dreams of my lives.." he trailed to speak in between sobs and emotions.

Sakura could only feel her heart squeezed at the declaration _"he love me so much and I've always rejected him, pushing him away…he's always been here for me, always striving for my happiness….how selfish was I….he was ready to sacrifice his love for my happiness"_ she thought, openly crying at the emotions Naruto just showed. "I…always knew your unique dream of becoming Hokage….but what about the second one" she managed to say.

Naruto broke the hug and look straight in her, blue orbs meeting green, "The love of my dream girl, you Sakura-chan, you've always been the one my heart beats for…." he replied to her, his eyes showing all his love, care and concern for the pink haired Kunoichi. A love which was always beaming through his eyes but she was blinded by Sasuke's obsession to really notice it. "…everytime, every minutes of the day" he finshed taking a few steps backs.

He dried the few tears and looked back at his love "I know it's all too sudden, but I'll wait for the whole eternity if to get your love back" he said, convicted by his words with a small smile only reserved for his pink beauty.

He turned to leave but felt a hand gripping his, he turned to realise Sakura has just stopped him still crying from his declaration "Naruto…I've never been nice to you….always rejecting you…..but you've done so much for me….saving my life a considerable number of times…." Sobbing uncontrollably, the Kunoichi could not face the blond.

"Sakura you know I don't like see you crying, please….Naruto let me finish" cut in the voice of Sakura "Truly speaking I've always been a bitch towards you, being the selfish I am to let you make this promise….and you Naruto, despite how much you loved me, you agreed just to make me happy.." Naruto slowly embrace the sobbing Kunoichi "Shh Sakura-chan…" slowly rubbing her back "Naruto…I don't deserve someone like you in my life….you need the perfect girl….someone like Hinata.." she continued trying to let go of his hug but Naruto kept still, never wanting her dream girl to leave.

"It's funny. You've said more or less the same thing the first time and I'm going to tell…or better show you" he replied now the two being in the blond's mindscape with the Bijuu next to his host truly happy for his friend to find his mate.

Everything was submerged by a bright light before Sakura witnessed the words of Naruto. She felt everything he put in it; simply and purely love, one far ever she could have ever imagined. Naruto Uzumaki's love; bright, cheery, warm and caring love. She felt all her doubts fading witnessing the first kiss they shared, a passionate and heart melting kiss. The scene faded to find Naruto still hugging Sakura protectively _"it just feels so right to be in his arms. I always called him baka but in fact I was the real idiot skipping the incredible and lovable person by my side all this time"_

"Sakura-chan it's getting late, I think you should get some rest" came the voice of Naruto interrupting the medic-nin's thoughts. "Okay goodnight Sakura-chan…." he trailed before turning away.

Without being able to react he was turned to face back his pink love and felt a pair of lips claiming his. The sensation blasted his mind, he was kissing Sakura, the same girl he'd die for and finally being loved by his most precious person shut him down for a few seconds. He returned fully the kiss with double passion and love. The lovebirds kissed like that what it seemed like hours before the need for air arise. A trail of saliva linking their lips when they broke, with the two blushing heavily at the new sensation.

"I love you too Naruto-kun, and sorry for realising this only now" she managed to say still blushing. "Like I've said before I'd wait the whole eternity in return for your love my cherry blossom" said Naruto with one of his special Uzumaki smile. Sakura blushed even more at the name "only dear Kami must know what I've done to merit someone like you Naru-kun"

Naruto chuckled a little bit before taking her lips once again, Sakura's sudden gasp enables the blond to explore her mouth, his tongue tasting every inch of his cherry blossom. Sakura soon reach the dance, their tongues swirling in a rhythmic ballet. Soon they broke apart and were lost in each other's arms.

"So I'd better go home now..." whispered the blond. "Naruto….can you stay with me tonight?" asked a heavily blushing Sakura. Naruto was a little taken aback but himself not really wanting to leave, decided to enjoy his pink beauty's company.

Naruto for the first time entered Sakura's apartment. It was a simple one room flat with a kitchen, toilet and a small living room with Sakura's bedroom at the end. It was furnished with just the basics. Soon both settled on the couch and Sakura leaned on her lover's shoulder, enjoying the warmth.

"I'll take the couch for the night" said Naruto, being the chivalrous gentleman he is. "My bed's large enough for the two of us…so why bother taking the couch" replied Sakura with a small blush dragging Naruto in her room.

* * *

**Have promised someone to envisage a good lemon….Never tried it before so hope you like the upcoming one ;)**

**Keen to all suggestions, so please don't hesitate…**

**Working on the next chapter…Till then keep reviewing**


	8. Union

**Thank you guys for your reviews & sorry for late update…Enjoy the story **

**I do not own Naruto, all characters are Kishimoto's**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Union**

The lovebirds entered the bedroom and Naruto pinned Sakura on the door claiming her lips which she greedily complied. The passion and lust of their kiss lasted for what seems like hours before the two broke, taking their breaths.

Sakura looked in the eyes of her love and saw some sort of pain or distress hidden behind those blue orbs.

"Naruto I know that there is something bothering you. Please don't hide anything from me, don't you trust me?" pleaded the pink-head. "I trust you with my life Sakura-Chan but it's something about us..." started the blond taking a deep breathe "...I've never seen you rush into things like this….and now I'm with you in your bedroom..." started the blond averting his gaze from Sakura "…I thought you would need time to sort your feeling for..." he did not need to go any further "for Sasuke" added silently the Kunoichi.

"Yeah...I know that I don't have any of his attributes, the cool and mysterious thing..." replied softly Naruto slowly lifting his head to face his love "…but I can't bare see you leave me...I'll be just shattered" continued the blond with clearly pain driving his words

"...but i'll try Sakura-Chan...I'll try whatever it takes to make you happy" finished Naruto, confronting the eyes of his cherry blossom to show his determination before finally bowing his head down.

"Naruto you are afraid that I'll leave you for Sasuke" said the pink-head lifting the blonde's chin, being now face to face.

"Naruto when you went for your training trip with Jiraiya-Sama, I missed you the most. I started to develop feelings for you...whenever i thought of you….of your smile….the way you call me…..being always there for me" continued Sakura, tears slowly forming, with the blond a bit surprised from the revelation.

"…it always cheers me, a warm sensation in me, I feel capable of doing anything..." continued Sakura showing a tint of sadness in his tone at what followed "…but when I thought of Sasuke...it churns my heart, the pain of failing...it used to hurt a lot" a few tears embracing her cheeks "...but whenever I'm with you all the pain just vanishes. I know that especially me, among everyone, doesn't deserve someone like you…." Sakura was now crying, letting everything come out "…you are just perfect as you are….and don't ever think of changing….it is what you are that opened the eyes of many others including mine….Naruto..I'm just….just" started Sakura trying to find the right words to express all what her heart contains.

"Naruto...I'm sorry for everything you had to endure because of me…You are one of the most kind…humble…selfless...and loving person I've ever had the chance to meet" sobbing uncontrollably to a now stunned Naruto listening to the words of his long time love. He lovingly embraced her showing all his care.

"It's me who should be afraid to lose you Naruto…you deserve way better than me…you could have anyone…any girl will just die to have such a loving man by their side…." Naruto slowly rubbed her back but contained himself not to interrupt, even if it took all his willpower.

"If you still want to be with me…I can only promise you one thing…." emphasized the Kunoichi now drying her tears and slowly pulling away from his hug to look at him.

"…I promise you to never leave you like I did…to love you till death and even after….to be always there for you ….till you get bore of me" her green orbs reflecting everything she said, her promise, her determination and most importantly all her love for him "..I love you Uzumaki Naruto….mind, body and soul…always and forever" finished the Kunoichi, her blond lover looking at her with a small smile especially reserved for her.

"You mean it Sakura-chan?" asked the trembling tone of the Rokudaime. "..Yes my Naruto-kun….it's a promise of a lifetime" replied Sakura never diverting her eyes from his. A furious blush taking over, she gathered her courage and silently muttered "I want you tonight…Naruto-kun".

These few words sent shivers all through Naruto's body never experiencing such sensation before "…are you sure? You know if you want….Mpphh" he was cut in by a pair of lips crashing with his. The lust driven kiss broke all his defenses and he let his body react to this totally new experience. He lifted her, never breaking the feeling of Sakura's lips against his and made his way to her bed. She wrapped her legs against his mid-section, bringing him as close as possible to her. She needed to feel him, touch him, taste him…be one with him. He let the hormones guide his moves, slowly moving down her neck, earning a few moans, fueling his actions. He trailed a series of kisses slowly pulling down the zipper revealing more skin.

Naruto's warm lips and hot breath drove her crazy, it was just intoxicating; she needed more of it. She firmly grabbed his head, pulling him for another session of intense kissing. She traced the opening of her lover's mouth with her tongue, begging for entrance which he soon complied; her tongue explored every inch of his mouth, the natural taste fuelling her needs. Naruto joined in with their tongue wrestling for dominance, the blond soon taking over with her love moaning and gasping in between kisses.

The heated session did not spare their clothes which were slowly taken down and spread across the bed and wooden floor. Sakura was left in her red hot panties complementing her well maintained Kunoichi's body. Naruto was only left in his black boxers, on top of Sakura, with the contact of her soft skin ascending his desires. Sakura, in her case, was completely transcended with what Naruto was doing to her. He slowly explored her gorgeous curves trailing warm kisses, earning small moans every time. Sakura was wet is just an understatement, her body was aching for Naruto's touch the small clothing material separating the two teenagers soon departed, with the two exposed in all their glory. Both were blushing hard at the sight involved, Naruto was mesmerized by the pink beauty in front of him, contemplating the enticing attributes of his long time love. Sakura realized what Naruto was fixing and covered herself, blushing with embarrassment "Don't stare at me like this….they are nothing compared to the other Kunoichis" silently muttered the pink-head.

"You're just perfect…and don't ever compared yourself with the others…remember that I love only you….personally you're the most sexy Kunoichi in the village…nothing to be envious about the other's breasts….they are just…..delicious" added Naruto plunging to caress them. Sakura let a loud moan escaped at Naruto's sudden action but the sensation was just overwhelming "..Oh Naruto…Don't stop…it just feels so great" pleaded the pink beauty. The blond kissed the nipple, slowly tickling it with his tongue while his other hand was busy massaging the second one. Loud moans resonated across the whole room fuelling Naruto to pleasure his love. He slowly made his way down tickling her belly, making the pink-head gasped taking long uneven breaths. The scent of her arousal was driving him crazy as he made his way to Sakura's wet core.

He kissed all way around the clean shaved womanhood and finally went for it. Naruto swirled his tongue, tasting the silk-like, soft creamy pussy of his pink beauty sending a wave of pleasure across her body "…Oh Naruto…you're driving me crazy….Ahh…quicker" said Sakura in between moans. He complemented his ministrations with two fingers, to which Sakura reacted, screaming incoherent things among which were her lover's name. "…Naruto…if…continue…I'll …come…" were only to be heard before her inner core contracted and she burst in pleasure sending her juices all across her lover. The blond hungrily drank the delicious nectar and clean her neatly before lifting himself at her entrance glancing at Sakura. "I want you so badly….make me yours..." came all her lust in between the reply which Naruto didn't need to ask twice as he slowly filled her.

Being a Kunoichi her hymen was already broken, nevertheless intercourse is always slightly painful the first time and Sakura was no exception. She clamped firmly the bed sheets while Naruto stopped letting her adjust to the size. He then began to thrust very slowly trying to ease her pain as much as he could. The painful experience was soon replaced by a wave of pleasure and ecstasy "...It's ok now…you can move faster…." said the pink-head to which Naruto nodded increasing his paste. Both soon found the correct tempo and Naruto leaned to claim Sakura's lips which she desperately needed. With one hand on his hip and the other massaging her breast, the intensity was reaching its peak; Sakura in between kisses mumbled "…It's too much for me….i'll…CUM" screamed the Kunoichi as the deep and quick thrusting reached its climax "…me too…I'm coming….Sakura-chan" as they both came simultaneously.

Sakura felt the warm liquid filling her as Naruto collapsed by her side "I love you…" he whispered in her ear before pulling the blanket over them. "I love you too…my Naruto-kun" replying slowly the pink-head as she snuggled to his warm chest and drifted to sleep.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and felt something pressed against him. He slowly looked down and saw a mess of pink hair peacefully sleeping, using his chest as a pillow. The events of the night flashed in and a massive blush took over – 'I made love with Sakura-chan' was all which came in mind as a small smile adorned his face. He felt so peaceful now; he could just stay like this for his whole life, holding his love cuddled against him. He just couldn't imagine himself without her; his life was all dependent on her now. At the same moment something hit his mind, he knew it was probably precipitating things but it felt so right.

He was interrupted in his thoughts by small mumbles from Sakura "..I love you Naruto….you don't know how much….always…forever" this words confirmed his thoughts as he smiled brightly at the small attention. It was already quite late so Naruto decided, much in displeasure, to wake the warm pink bundle against him. "Sakura-Chan…Wake up…it's been quite late….Come on" said the blond, slowly moving her small frame.

Still no reply, but a playful smirk appeared on his face showing his intentions "Oh Hinata-chan put back your clothes, I can't do it with you now…" said rather loudly the blond earning an immediate response. Sakura's eyes flashed bright open and greeted her teeth "…that Hyugaa bitch….trying to steal my man..." straightening herself to find a grinning Naruto and realized her situation.

_Wham_ – punch to the head "Ouch…I figured it was the quickest way to wake you" a playful smile on his face. A rather embarrassed Sakura looked at him, blushing furiously at the naked form of Naruto. He soon realized the position they were and tried not to look at the exposed beauty in front of him. "You're just beautiful…I'm so lucky to be loved by such an amazing girl like you" said wholeheartedly the blond trying to break the awkward silence. The blush never left her face "you're also a splendid catch Naruto-kun….and thank you so much for loving me back" replied the Kunoichi returning the smile.

Sakura unwrapped the blanket and proceeded to the bathroom, swaying dangerously her hips as she winked at her lover while closing the door. A massive nosebleed hit the blond Hokage but composed himself to put in action what was in his mind. He looked through his bag to finally pull a thin stylish rectangular box, placing it aside. He finalized everything as he heard the water stop and the door slowly opening. Sakura had only a towel wrapped around her with pretty much exposed to her lover; though the blond had other plan in mind. He slowly took her hand and brought her out to the bedroom next to bedside, surprising the pink-head, clearly unaware of Naruto's intentions.

He looked into her gorgeous green orbs as he spoke his heart out "Sakura-chan…you always had this effect on me; just the sight of you make my heart beat faster. I always feel so peaceful when I'm with you…I feel complete and I know that only one girl could do this and it's only you.." taking a deep breath as he made his intentions clearer "..you are the only girl I want to spend my life with…so I know it may be too early and that we aren't even dating…..and a bit off the time…..but after sorting everything out.." continued the blond going on one knee "Haruno Sakura, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me" asked sheepishly the blond looking at a completely stunned Sakura.

The Kunoichi had difficulties to process everything that was happening, Naruto did actually propose her – even in her wildest dream could she ever thought of it – Naruto was indeed Konoha's most surprising ninja. Several scenarios of denial and rejection played in at the look on Sakura's face but she soon reacted lurching herself in her lover's arms

"..yes…I'm so happy to know that you actually want to spend your life with me…oh Naruto-kun…I'll make sure you never regret your decision" replied a naked Sakura as her towel had not been able to resist her sudden outburst. She expressed her happiness with a series of kisses all over Naruto's face.

At the same time the knob of the door turned revealing a certain Toad Sage "Naruto, Tsunade sent me to….OH DEAR KAMI….Woah…you did actually just go straight at it…."mentioned Jiraiya entering perv mode, scribbling furiously in a small notepad. "The woman on top position….very wise choice Naruto…you did make your master proud" thumbs up the sannin at his student. The embarrassment they felt did reflect on their face displaying every shade of red "Ero-sennin…you should always knock before entering anyone's house" yelled furiously the blond grabbing the towel to cover the naked form of Sakura.

A vengeful aura surrounded the kunoichi which could even make Madara shit his pants "ERO-BAKA…YOU JUST RUINED THE PERFECT MOMENT" greeted Sakura using all her willpower to contain her murderous intents.

A full chakra punch met its target as Jiraiya was sent in orbit, which would probably take hours for him to land. Sakura felt Naruto's hand behind her and indeed something around her neck; upon close inspection it was a necklace, a gorgeous one to be exact. She hurried to the nearest mirror in sight and examined the new item; it was in fact a pendant with a cherry blossom sapphire in its centre and calligraphic letters surrounding it. It looked expensive and hand crafted with great precision "I don't have a wedding ring with me now so consider this a small compromise – a wedding necklace" mentioned Naruto from behind grinning at his fiancé.

"It's beautiful…how did you manage? It's very rare to find such craftsmanship skills…and it had surely cost you a lot.." stated Sakura

"Nothing too expensive for you" replied the blond before leaning by her side, kissing the back of her neck. "The calligraphic letterings you see are in fact my seal which I asked to place around it….so whenever you need me just focus your chakra in it and I'll be there" explained Naruto.

"It's just too perfect….I'm afraid that I'll wake up and you won't be there" said the pink-head trying to never let go of Naruto "It's a dream come true Sakura-chan…" whispered the blond claiming his pink beauty's lips. The kiss did not last too long as they soon get dressed and Naruto decided to make a small detour before heading to the Hokage tower.

* * *

The academy came in sight and soon the voice of a familiar teacher was to hear. "Can anyone tell me about the will of fire?" Naruto had a small smile on his face, being the Rokudaime Hokage, he needed to continue the legacy of the _will of fire_ to the next generation.

"Iruka-sensei, the will of fire is the will of protecting each and every persons of the village with our life. The whole village regarded as only one big family. Also the will of never abandoning our friends and comrades in all situations" came the reply of a certain blond shinobi leaning on the door.

"Naruto…It's really you….it's been so long…you're practically taller than me now" exclaimed the warm and happy tone of the Chunnin. Naruto gave the one who first acknowledge him as a shinobi of konoha, not the demon brat and the one he always regarded as a brother figure and in times a fatherly one, a quick hug. "It's so good to see you back Iruka-sensei" whispered the blond to which Iruka responded with a small smile.

Sakura was observing the whole scene with mesmerized eyes. A single tear rolling down the kunoichi's cheek; she knew the past of Naruto and was proud that her sensei saw past the Kyuubi and put his faith in him.

"Since you are here Naruto, why don't you tell the Gennin about your journey with one of the legendary sannin and how it is for a shinobi in the battlefield" pointed out the chunnin to which Naruto gave a sheepish grin.

He soon made his way towards the desk and cleared his throat but before anything could be said "My father told me about you….you were the dead last back in the times of the academy and you are still a gennin. You are no way better than us so why wasting our time listening to you" the mocking tone of one gennin resonated in the room to which Naruto was a bit surprised but caught up with a small smile which anyone could barely see except Sakura.

"Kana speak with respect to one of your elders" yelled Iruka, truly annoyed from his student's remark. "No it's okay Iruka-sensei. I got used to it and if one day I want my title back I must make myself clear so please allow me" replied the blond in all his serious.

"So what was it…yes Kana…let me make myself clear…You are partly right. I was the dead last back at the academy and yes I am still a gennin, for the time being only, but…" suddenly the carefree face of the gennin changed to a traumatised one. He felt a cold sharp object at the base of his neck; a second Naruto had a kunai in hand lightly pressed against Kana's skin.

Everyone's eyes widen at the sudden demonstration, every gennins paled at the sight. "How..I didn't even see him made any handsigns….such speed, he's faster than Kakashi" Iruka contemplated the progress of his favourite student, a proud smile adorning his lips.

"Hmph…a smile bunshin…you really think you can impress, yet beat any of us with this" stated one gennin in all arrogance.

"You must be the soon to be Rookie of the year" came a voice behind the gennin, shattering all arrogance. This time Naruto put a massive amount of killer intent freezing the whole class. Even Iruka could barely react at it.

"Yes like I was saying…people can change when they have an aim in life. Mine has always been to become the best Hokage, surpassing all the predecessors. But I wanted the title only to prove myself to the village….but later I found my real Nindo" mentioned out firmly the blond stealing a quick glance at his elder brother "…to protect all my precious people and with this aim in mind I trained to become stronger. Indeed I became stronger and wanted to do everything on my own until a true hero made me realize that:

'The reason the people of the village who used to hate me.. Started to admire me and consider me their comrade is that I've always worked hard because i wanted to be acknowledged by them...

…and If now that I am more powerful and start to forget about others, to be arrogant and to be attached to my ego. One day I'll turn out just like the one I'm fighting against.

No matter how powerful you become, never try to shoulder everything alone. Otherwise you will undoubtedly fail" continued the blond Hokage, now gaining the attention of all the class including Iruka and Sakura who were fondly listening to the words of a true Hokage.

"That same hero made me realize that my dream is just like the Yondaime's one. The village did not acknowledge him because he became Hokage; he became Hokage because the village acknowledged him. So don't forget your true friends"

Everyone took every words of what the blond said "Hai Naruto-kun" said the same gennin who spoke the first "…and sorry for being rude, you are indeed stronger than any of us here. Sorry for making fun of you" apologised the young shinobi bowing at his superior.

"It's forgiven Kana…" said Naruto with his unique fox grin cheering the mood of the class "..want to see something cool" continued Naruto gaining their attention once more. Everyone nodded in anticipation; Naruto extended his right hand and in matter of seconds a perfectly spherical blue chakra ball formed in.

The gennins' eyes widened at the jutsu, which they never witnessed before "It's called the Rasengan. This is an A-rank jutsu created by the Yondaime himself. Including me, only two persons in the village can do it" stated Naruto at the amazed kids at his small demo "And as a matter of fact I'm the only who can use its final form" said the blond with no arrogance in his tone but a convicted voice for the future generation of Shinobis to surpass themselves.

"Can you show us the final form Naruto-sama" said the to-be Rookie of the year gennin with apologetic eyes to which Naruto returned a warm smile "Sorry it's a very dangerous jutsu to be demonstrated indoor…perhaps another time" replied the blond

The talk continued for like thirty minutes about the life of a shinobi, real battle situation, shinobi ethics and so on. "…hope to see you all become talented shinobis and protect the village" with these last words Naruto exited the class with a collective "Hai" from every Gennins.

"I'm so proud of how you've grown up to an excellent shinobi Naruto" stated Iruka patting the shoulder of his little brother. "It's mainly because I've got good senseis" said Naruto returning the compliment.

"I'm also very proud of you Naruto-kun" said Sakura giving her love a quick kiss on the cheek on their way to the Hokage tower. Naruto blushed a little at the kiss but returned it on the lips to the great pleasure of the pink-head.

"My Kaa-chan and Too-chan have put their hopes on me and with the most beautiful Kunoichi in the world by my side and great friends I can count on, I surely can't fail" replied strongly Naruto with a famous Uzumaki grin.

Sakura blushed at the compliment, though she was not the most beautiful Kunoichi in the world, yet the village, but she was the happiest kunoichi in the world with the love of Uzumaki Naruto exclusively reserved for her. She grabbed his wrist, pulling him closer to her and slowly leaned her head on his side whispering a small 'thank you' as the lovebirds advanced to the Hokage tower hand in hand, fingers interlinked.

* * *

**As promised, a special lemon which I dedicate to _kidloco_ – Hope you like it ;)**

**Keen to all suggestions, so please don't hesitate…**

**Working on the next chapter…Till then keep reviewing**


	9. Little Trip

**Thank you guys for your reviews (have been insulted as well but I don't mind…..everyone views things differently….just wanted to make a simple easy-going story** **)…One thing though: If you don't like the story, don't read it….It's as simple as that…..Enjoy**

**I do not own Naruto, all characters are Kishimoto's**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Little Trip**

"Come in" replied Tsunade to the awaiting knock at her office door. Both Naruto and Sakura were in full Shinobi mode as they entered the Hokage's office.

"Now that everyone is here you could brief us Rokudaime-sama" said the playful tone of the slug Sannin.

Naruto shot a glare at his Baa-chan before looking at the Shinobis he personally requested. Inevitably Kakashi was among the rank, followed by the Nara genius, Shikamaru and with Sakura by his side, the briefing session could start. He already shared everything he knew with Jiraiya, so the Toad sannin preferred to catch later, stating the fact that he had some 'research' to do.

"Shikamaru and Kakashi-sensei, I've especially requested both of you for your tactical aptitudes" stated the blond, giving the two a convincing look. They both nodded as he continued "As you all know the Akatsuki is on the move for their quest of the tailed beasts and their plan...his plan is" stopped Naruto averting his gaze to the open window, his look focused somewhere on the horizon. He clenched his jaw and greeted his teeth "…he wants to revive the Juubi and use its power to launch an eternal Genjutsu from the moon"

Their eyes widened at the revelation. The plan in itself seems way too farfetched but concerning the Akatsuki, things cannot be taken lightly. Their members are all S-Class missing-nins and they managed to declare the Fourth Shinobi War against the 5 nations, Naruto being the living proof that things went clearly wrong as he needed to travel back.

"I managed to stop their plan and kill their leader but…...at the cost of too many deaths…" trailed the Rokudaime, the pain of all the losses clearly driving his words.

"It won't be the same this time" intervene the reassuring voice of Kakashi.

"Yeah it won't be that troublesome since we have the upper-hand and precious information on their members" added Shikamaru with all the determination a Nara can put to.

"And we'll always be there for you" finished Sakura looking at her blond love, with her green orbs transmitting her determination, support and love.

"You're right guys, this time will be different" sparkled the voice of the young Hokage.

Naruto then elaborated on the Akatsuki's plans and how they managed to declare the Fourth Shinobi War. He briefed them on their members and their 'special' abilities until finally coming with their so-called leader. He mentioned Nagato, alias Pain, possessing the mighty Rinnegan. Their eyes widened at the revelation; only one Shinobi was known to have it, the father of this Shinobi World, the Sage Rikuudo.

Naruto continued on Pain, on how he attacked the village, but essentially the fact that he controlled six bodies simultaneously, each one possessing the Rinnegan and having a specific attribute.

At this certain point Tsunade decided to share some information, in an attempt to see if the pieces of the puzzle will fit in "Upon Jiraiya's spy network their leader, Pain, resides in Ame…..

-Pain is in no way their leader" interrupted the firm voice of Naruto

"He's being manipulated by the Akatsuki's true leader..." continued the blond at the puzzled audience in front of him.

"You mean there is someone strong enough to control Pain" asked a rather perplex Shikamaru.

"Yes, his ally is a false vision of peace with which he convinced Nagato to join the Akatsuki's rank. He passed himself for Madara at one point of time and he even possessed the Sharingan"

"So you mean their leader is an Uchiha" came the curiousness from the Nara. The sudden remark triggered in their mind as the only answer popped out.

"So it's either Itachi or….Sasuke's behind this" came the voice of Sakura, shaking while pronouncing the name of their teammate.

"Or it could also be a non-Uchiha" mentioned out Kakashi revealing his Sharingan to clarify his point.

"No Kakashi-sensei, he is an Uchiha…" started the blond fixing his gaze at the Copy-Nin revealed Sharingan. He took a deep breath and completed his words "…..Uchiha Obito"

The announcement hit Kakashi hard, his both eyes widened at the news and he gasped the name of his 'fallen' teammate and best friend "Obito…ho…how….I saw him sacrifice himself to save me and Rin….No it can't be….." struggled Team 7's sensei to defy Naruto's statement.

"He's no more the Obito you knew…He changed, he was saved by Uchiha Madara and he vowed to accomplish the fallen man's wish….a world of true peace" explained the blond. "But the peace he's envisaging is illusionary, it is an imposed one, not a free willing peace…a forced peace won't last long and is in no means true peace"

Kakashi processed Naruto's words and decided to believe in him. He always had this exceptional power of recognising people's true self, so if he mean there is no hope in saving Obito, then so be it.

'_Sorry my friend I've failed you….once more'_ though the Copy-Nin. Naruto noticed the distant look in his sensei's eyes

"Stop beating yourself sensei, the Obito you knew is long gone…." stated the young Hokage "...he's the one behind Kyuubi's attack on Konoha…he is responsible for my father's death" ended Naruto containing himself, clenching his fist.

Kakashi recomposed himself assimilating the implications of his ex-teammates acts "Obito must be stopped…"

They all nodded, though it was very hard to accept that the one you considered your best friend could do such a thing and indeed who's in better place to understand this than Naruto. The blond Kage continued his briefing and the information revealed was noted by the Nara genius as his mind was already processing different scenarios to effectively neutralise the opposing force.

"And what about Sasuke?" questioned Shikamaru looking at the dazed look of his friend after mentioning the Uchiha's name.

"Leave that on me Shikamaru…..this time I'll convince him" stated the blond rather to himself than the people present.

He exposed another major threat, which was Kabuto, whom successfully mastered the Edo-Tensei at certain a point, being the one to keep a close watch. But the most eye catching part of this meeting was that they were all seeing Naruto in a completely new light, he was known to be the most unpredictable ninja of Konoha and he truly owned his title. The loudmouth, prankster and dobe of Konoha has matured into the cream of all Shinobis. He was focussed, determined and not rushing into things. Tsunade admired the young man she views as his godson, she was truly proud that at one point she designates him as the Rokudaime Hokage. There can't be anyone more deserving for this title than her blond gaki.

"So tell us more about you Naruto" asked Shikamaru "It's obvious that you were holding a lot from your little 'workout' yesterday" pinpointed the Nara

"Well….I've improved a lot…." blurted out the blond, grinning sheepishly at his friend comment.

"So what do you want to know?" asked Naruto rubbing the back of his head.

"So why not start with your improvements" stated the Copy-Nin, eye-smiling his student's humble nature.

"I've completed the Rasengan of the Fourth and perfected it making it my own special jutsu, Kakashi-sensei had a small demonstration of it though I didn't go full force with it" chuckled the blond to which everyone turned their attention to the Copy-Nin who sweat-dropped, being at the receiving end.

"Oh don't remind me of it. It literally annihilated my Raikiri and the effects are dreadful" paled the Copy-Nin at the vision.

"And I've also mastered my father's prized jutsu, the Hiraishin and has been able to elevate it to a completely new level…which I call the Hiraishin Level 3" explained the blond at the attentive heads in the room.

"Your father couldn't be more proud of you Naruto" added the Godaime to the prowess that the blond accomplished in such a short lapse of time.

"Arigato Baa-chan, it really does mean a lot to me" replied the grinning blond "Yeah, as I was saying this Level 3 is only possible when I'm in Kyuubi or Bijuu Mode" continued the blond

"Basically these Modes implied the use of Kurama's chakra" mentioned Naruto

"Isn't it dangerous accessing Kyuu..Kurama's chakra?" asked a concerned Sakura

"Yeah at a certain point in time it sure was dangerous, principally due to the fact of him taking control over me and break the seal but now…" chuckled the blond before his whisker marks deepened and slitted eyes pierced out "…we are a team, the Kit has own my trust and friendship" responded the voice of the Demon Fox.

The pink-head was a little taken aback from Kurama's small entrance but she quickly composed herself and nodded in response.

'_He turned Konoha's most feared enemy into its most powerful ally….You do really have come a long way Naruto'_ thought Kakashi contemplating his student's accomplishment.

"So what you plan to do now?" asked Shikamaru, truly concerned about his friend's future moves.

"I will try talk to Itachi and Nagato to join us" replied the blond earning some quizzical and shocked faces

"Itachi is one of Konoha's true hero, the Uchiha Massacre had other motives behind it and was setup by someone in the shadows…and for Nagato, he just truly wants peace, I shall show him that it can be made possible" continued Naruto with this undying confidence in his words.

"So based on every detail you have given on the Akatsuki I came up with this…." started the Nara genius at a concentrated audience "….we must take down this Zetsu guy first, he's the eye and ear of the Akatsuki. So being paralysed, the leader will surely send his troop for the Bijuus but we would be waiting for them and they won't see what's coming to them until it's too late" explained Shikamaru making his ideas clear to everyone.

"So having no one out on the field, he'll surely make his entrance and this is where we should bring him down…when he is vulnerable and least expecting anything to come. But we should operate in total secrecy, each and every of our move never reaching him; this is why our main target should be Zetsu" confirmed the Nara genius

"From what you just told us he…it, to be correct, is a Doton user and is two-sided, the black and white Zetsu and what's complicating thing is that they can split up..." Shikamaru's mind was working at full capacity to identify by any small possible details a failure in their rank.

"At any cost we can't allow it to use its Kagerō no Jutsu (ability to merge with the ground) or things will get complicated...So we'll need a Raiton user to neutralise it once for all" proposed the Nara strategist.

"Kakashi-sensei has a Raiton affinity, so that should not pose any problem" added Naruto to support his friend plans.

"The best way to kill a plant is to uproot it" came the voice of Kakashi, adorning a stoic face and serious look.

They kept proposing the best strategies to come up with the Akatsuki spy and finally Shikamaru compile everything adequate and suitable to build up a solid 'fail-proof' plan.

"Now that everything has been decided I should be leaving to meet the different Kages to discuss about the upcoming situation and an alliance for their full corporation" said Naruto to his Baa-chan

"An alliance you say….." remarked the Godaime with a serious face reflecting the matter involved. "Naruto this will be a pain in the ass convincing them. We already have an alliance with Suna and from what you told us you already informed Gaara…..but for the rest it will be something impossible" explained Tsunade.

"Don't worry Baa-chan, I'm good with words…" said a grinning Naruto who soon took all his serious "…and it not only concerns Konoha or a village matter this time, the menace is threatening the whole shinobi world. It's the duty of a Kage to protect his/her village" concluded the blond Rokudaime.

"So when are you leaving?" asked Sakura, the disappointment in her voice reflecting out.

"Today itself Sakura-chan" replied Naruto, himself displaying a glint of sadness through his blue orbs.

"If everything is discussed…you are all dimissed" said the commanding voice of the 'actual' Hoakge.

"Hai" chorused everyone present there before finally splitting to their respective occupations.

"And Naruto..." called the motherly voice of Tsunade

"Yes Baa-chan?" asked the blond turning to face the slug sannin.

"Be careful gaki" said the Goadaime, a small smile on her lips.

"As always" replied Naruto, his fox grin as always, before finally leaving.

Naruto went straight to his apartment and started to pack for his little trip. He avoided any surplus and took right what was important, which was his scrolls containing his special kunais and other weapons, exchange clothes and energy bars plus some soldier pills.

Sakura was waiting for him at the village gate and soon her blond love came in sight. The Kunoichi was torn for not being able to accompany Naruto but she was more needed in the village.

"Sakura-chan, I was never good with 'goodbyes' so..Mphhh" an unexpected pair of lips found its target as the blond was trying to find the correct words.

"Take care of yourself. I'll be waiting for you and…..I love you" said the Kunoichi blushing at her words.

"You took the role of Mrs. Uzumaki Namikaze Sakura very seriously I see. Already being the worried wife" teased the blond, grinning at his all-time love.

The blush deepened on Sakura's face from the thoughts of being married to the one who love her more than life itself. He did propose her at her apartment and she was more than happy to legally form part of his life.

"It's a full-time job, so you better get used to it" winked the medic-nin at the blond. "And here's a small first aid kit with all the necessities….I know that you heal very quickly but it could be useful" concluded the medic-nin

They shared a quick but passionate kiss expressing their raging emotions before Naruto finally leaving for Iwa.

The trip to Iwa was rather peaceful, nothing exceptional on the way, pretty boring from Naruto's perspective. He travelled via the grassy plain and the surrounding forests, not to bring any sort of attention, masking his chakra from any unexpected encounter. Finally the gate to Iwa was seen across the distance and the blond slowed his paste not to sound suspect or anything.

It was the first time he came to Iwagakure. It was a rather pleasant destination, the rocky landscape and stone structure houses and like Konoha, the Kage building located at the centre.

He soon reached his destination across the crowded streets and was making his way up the stairs when someone bumped into him.

"Oh my head…Can't you see where you're going brat!" came the irritated tone of a female voice.

"Heh, it was you who went straight at me" argued the blond still rubbing his head as he was slowly raising his head to look at the troublesome woman.

Naruto gasped at the Kunoichi in front of him _'Oh dear Kami what have I done to merit this! From all women in Iwa why her…WHY'_ thought desperately Naruto.

"Why someone from Konoha is here? I haven't been told of any delegation or any visit…State your intentions boy" commanded the Kunoichi

"Relax, I mean no harm. I'm here to meet the Tsuchikage concerning confidential information" explained the blond "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm the hok…I mean nice to meet you" he quickly corrected himself

"I'm Kurotsuchi, granddaughter of the Tsuchikage and you're a gennin if I'm right…why would Konoha send a gennin to discuss confidential matters" remarked the Kunoichi eyeing the blond.

"Yeah, technically I'm still a gennin but it's only temporary" he managed to reply for his defence.

"I just can't you meet the Tsuchikage like this, you need a confirmation document from your Hokage and I hardly believe a brat like you would be sent for delicate matters"

Naruto was trying his much to calm himself; this girl had always this special effect on him. He needed to meet the Kage and so he decided to play thing differently.

"So what if I prove you I'm much stronger than an average gennin, would you allow me to meet the Tsuchikage?" smirked the blond in anticipation.

"It depends on your terms brat" chuckled Kurotsuchi

"What if I beat you!" said Naruto looking at her, a small smile on his lips.

"You must be kidding boy, as I've told you I'm the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage and jounin of Iwa" mocked the Kunoichi at a _mere_ gennin request for a fight.

"You have nothing to fear then. Give me a chance and I'll show you than I'm also the son of a great shinobi" continued the blond displaying some confidence.

"Why not brat, and who's the great shinobi you're talking of" asked a curious Kurotsuchi

"If you beat me I'll tell you, but you'll surely find out" said the young Rokudaime, playing it the mysterious way.

"Whatever, just don't give up too quickly" teased the Kunoichi heading to a vacant training ground.

Both shinobis entered the training ground. It was located at a rather quiet area of the village and seemed pretty unused or abandoned.

"Ready brat" asked Kurotsuchi, her arrogance carrying her words

"Always" replied a grinning Naruto

Naruto analysed his opponent and from he knew on her she was a Doton user, thus the best way to confront her was to opt for Suiton Jutsus. So without wasting any more time he flashed through hand-signs, the quickness of the execution only leaving a series of blurs "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu"

As the name of the jutsu left his mouth a water dragon erupted in front of the blond, rushing at its target.

The Iwa Kunoichi was taken aback from the execution speed of the blond and the display of such high level jutsu but she quickly regained her focuss and went through hand-signs before finally slamming her palm on the groung "Doton: Tsuchi Engai no Jutsu"

An earth dome immediately manifested from beneath the ground and protected the Kunoichi from the Suiton attack.

Soon the jutsu died and Kurotsuchi dissipated her Earth Dome "I'm impressed brat, such level of Jutsu and still Gennin but…" smirked the Kunoichi before taking a high leap and processing through hand-signs

"Yōton: Sekkaigyō no Jutsu" a lime-sort of substance was blowed from her mouth which covered the whole area. Naruto dodged the initial blow but ultimately landed on the propagated substance.

"What the…I can't move" exclaimed the blond gennin.

"You've been trapped kid, falling for a simple trap like this. I'm the winner brat and about that 'great' shinobi you mentioned before…" stated the Iwa shinobi in a mocking tone "…let it be, I'm sure he's as dumb as you, loosing so easily. He's probably dead by now I presumed, from what I can judge of your tactical abilities and he must be so…" she was stopped in mid-sentence from the huge killer-intent emanating from Naruto

"You can insult me, treat me of whatever name you want but don't say a single word against my Too-san…" the toad-like eyes of Naruto fixing his opponent. Being in Sage Mode reflects that the blond was really pissed off from Kurotsuchi's words, wanting to show her what he's truly capable of.

Before she was able to react or reply, a fist connected with her face repulsing her meters away, crashing against a nearby rock. The frog Kata had considerably increased the power of Naruto's strike but he didn't go full force since the power involved could literally kill her.

After a few minutes she managed to get on her feet, bruises everywhere and a broken jaw with few contusions. Being the gran-daughter of the Tsuchikage, she inherited the old man's arrogance and tenacity.

"You're strong brat…it's been a….while before someone had managed to….inflict me so much….damage.." she painfully formed her words "…but I've got to say my words also" she smirked or sort of tried before going through a series of hand-signs

"Doton: Doryūsō" earth spikes were formed protruding from the ground, approaching the blond.

"Give up brat, you've got no chance against this one…" stated the Iwa Kunoichi, drowned in her over-confidence.

"Senpo….Cho….Odama…RasenTarengan" came the reply as the Kage bunshins annihilated the opposing Jutsu.

Kurotsuchi's eyes widened at the power displayed _'he's not a simple Gennin. Those eyes and such powerful chakra...countering my Jutsu is one thing but overpowering it is another'_ thought desesperately the Kunoichi

"Who are you after all?" asked the deseperate voice of Kurotsuchi.

"So now you've changed your mind" responded the blond his eyes returning to its normal sky-blue colour. "That special person I was referring to is well known in Iwa" grinned the blond at the clueless face of his opponent.

Her eyes could literally blow out from their socket when a voice came behind her "..Namikaze Minato or most commonly known as the Yellow Flash of Konoha"

In a blink of the eye Naruto had _Hiraishin_ed behind her, the jaw-dropping revelation clearly displayed on her face.

"You…You are the son of the Yellow flash" managed to mutter out the stunned Kunoichi.

"Yep" replied the blond with his foxy grin. "I'm here to discuss some major issues with the Tsuchikage so it really can't wait" continued Naruto, his face reflecting the seriousness of the issue.

"You do know that you're not welcome here, because of your father Iwa has lost-"

"Can I meet him or not" interrupted the pressing voice of the blond.

"No" growled the irritated Kunoichi

"What! Why.." argued the blond

"It's already dark and he must have most probably left the office by now. So early morning will be better" came the stoic reply from the Iwa-nin.

"Fine for me" replied the now calm voice of Naruto, while both parted.

Naruto preferred to camp in the open air rather than to spend the night in the shitty quarters they'll place him to. He found the tallest neighbouring tree and settled himself to one of its thick branches gazing the night blanket covered with the millions of twinkling stars. _'I'll leave to both of your expectations'_ whispered the blond before sleep finally taking over him.

The first rays of the sun gently woke Naruto as he prepared himself to meet the old-man. He decided to walk by the village instead of the usual roof tops since he was more than in time. The village reminded him of Konoha, a peaceful atmosphere governing the place. The shop owners preparing everything for day and greeting the blond as he passed by them, most of the people were most probably still asleep with only the sound of birds and the breeze accompanying his way.

'_Kit you have some company'_ alerted the voice of Kurama.

'Yeah, but they are only on observation, nothing to worry about" replied the lazy voice of Naruto.

'_The Nara is slowly rubbing off on you'_ teased the Demon Fox

'Don't compare me to this lazy ass, I'll greet them Naruto style" grinned the blond at his friend who chuckled in response, knowing the mischievous spark in his eyes would surely be entertaining.

"He's making his way towards the tower, nothing suspect till..-" the Iwa shinobi stopped dead

"-..Following someone guys" stated the simultaneous voice of two Narutos behind the surveillance team composed of three members.

"What the...How he managed to leak behind us" rumbled one of the shinobi, eyes wide from all what was happening.

"From what we were told you are a gennin, he shouldn't even be able to detect us" uttered another guard, outclassed from the event.

"Relax guys, I mean no harm. I just want to meet the Tsuchikage" reassured Naruto to the crisp shinobis, fixed at their spot.

"If I wanted I could easily neutralise all of you but like I said I mean no harm, I must talk to your Kage….it's really urgent" continued the blond

His voice did not contain any sort of arrogance, so the Iwa shinobis decided that he was serious and better corporate "we'll continue to keep an eye on you though….Konoha and Iwa had never met on friendly terms and especially your head, with these blond hairs, brought along painful memories for Iwa Shinobis" exclaimed the leader eyeing dangerously Naruto

"I'm here to change the past in making a better future…." stated the blond with a genuine smile of his own towards the leader "…and for the hair, I've inherited them from my father" concluded the smiling blond at the three dumbfounded shinobis.

Naruto soon reached his destination and made his way through the never-ending stairs to reach the Hokage Office. He knocked three times and got called inside. He turned the knob and entered the awaited office - "Ah finally we are meeting Namikaze" resonated the voice of Onoki.

* * *

**Keen to all suggestions, so please don't hesitate…**

**Working on the next chapter…Till then keep reviewing**


	10. Wake Up

**Thank you guys for your kind reviews, always feel rewarded when your work is being appreciated…Once more thanks for your support…..Enjoy! **

**And yes, not to forget…Happy New Year 2013 to all anime lovers and Naruto fans**

**I do not own Naruto, all characters are Kishimoto's**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Waking Up**

"So, she already informed you old-man" said Naruto turning to the Tsuchikage's grand-daughter, who just glared back, her gaze piercing daggers to the young blond.

"Watch your tongue brat, I'm the Tsuchikage. Show some respect!" barked off Onoki, clearly pissed from the surname and struggling his best not to annihilate his _visitor_.

"Sorry _Tsuchikage-sama_, just an old habit of mine" chuckled slightly the blond before adopting a serious approach.

"I'm not here as a messenger of Konoha or have come to you as a Shinobi of Konoha" started the blond earning quizzical looks, rather suspicious ones.

"..but I'm in front of you as a Shinobi striving for peace in this Shinobi world, needing your support and that of the other Kages" paused the blond allowing his words to be fully absorbed by the Iwa leader.

The reaction soon came "Haha….You seriously believe I'm going to fall for this" the laugh soon died topping up with bitterness "An alliance between Iwa and Konoha, for your so called peace brat….NEVER" roared the voice of Onoki shocking slightly Kurotsuchi.

Naruto, in a certain way, was expecting such a reaction from the stubborn old man. He fixed his gaze straight in Onoki's anger-blazing eyes "Death…" said the blond "Thousands of Shinobis' Death, insurmountable losses, and the pain of losing our precious persons" continued Naruto lowering his now cold pain-struck eyes down.

"This is what to expect from the Fourth Shinobi War, the deadliest and most blood-shed confrontation against the leader of the Akatsuki" ended the blond clenching his fist, fixing intently the two Iwa Shinobis in the room.

"Stop the drama Namikaze" replied the storming tone of Kurotsuchi. "Are you retarded or it's just the impression? The Ninja world has only witnessed Three Great Shi.."

"-..the Fourth is in its way, only a few months away now" interrupted the now stoic Naruto reviving the painful moments.

But as he was about to elaborate a voice roared inside his head, a voice he knew all too well.

"WAKE UP KIT"

Naruto suddenly felt a surge of Kuarama's chakra in his system, disrupting his own chakra flow and what he saw next was the most unexpected turn it could led to. The young blonde's surroundings had freeze, and small cracks started to form at various locations which soon expanded. Finally everything shattered, more like a mirror, revealing what Naruto least was expecting in this world.

Tobi….Uchiha Obito, standing a few metres away on top of the Gedō Mazō in the point of extracting the Kyuubi from him.

"Kurama, what the meaning of all this…he must be dead….I..I drove a _Mini-_ _Bijūdama_ through his gut….and…."

"-..Calm down Kit, we have more pressing matters" interrupted Kurama, his host still in utter confusion in the turn of event. "Stop the sealing process first, and then I'll brief you" urged the voice of the King of Bijū s.

Nodding to his friend, Naruto open his Kyuubified eyes to face the Uchiha. The sealing process was about to start and the most unpredictable ninja of Konoha had once more honoured his title. He had bruises, cuts and hadn't fully recovered as he managed to hit the Gedō Mazō with a Bijūdama. The attack managed to thrust the huge creature a few metres away, giving Naruto some time to analyse what in hell was happening.

"Kurama for Kami's sake tell me it's one of your sick jokes" a truly pissed off Naruto stood in front of Kurama who was not in better shape, exhausted from the overuse of the Bijūdama ad extended Bijū-Modo.

"You were trapped in his Genjutsu, with the Bijūs at his disposal he has launched an extended _Tsukuyomi_, a prelude of his _Eye of the Moon Plan._ Everything you saw and witnessed was just a creation of your subconscious, deep desires and the power of the jutsu" answered Kurama recovering from the last attack.

"I was still recovering when he cast it and needed most of my chakra to break the illusion" explained the fox, justifying his late actions.

Naruto couldn't face himself to believe that it was all a _Genjutsu_, just a fucking illusion. Finally everything was going to be back to normal; he had everything in control and was determined to prevent any more deaths. What made him more furious was that he had another chance to save his sensei but that last hope was also to vanish.

He was now struggling to keep his composure, what he felt now was anger, pure anger against the Uchiha _'you sick bastard, I'll make you pay for this sick trick of yours'_ promised the blond, ready to kick asses.

Seeing his host state, Kurama decided to intervene in his own special way – "Seriously Kit, time-travel….and you haven't thought even for an instant that the whole setup was irrational. It still amazes me that you're the Child of the prophecy" stated the fox, a small smile crept on his face.

The small remark had the desired effect, earning the attention of the blond _Jinchūriki_.

"Kurama, does that mean my training of the _hiraishin_ and everything I've accomplished with Ero-Sennin was just…a waste?" the deception of failing carrying Naruto's words; striving so much just to find out it was a dream.

Kurama knew exactly what Naruto meant, he observed the boy since his Gennin days. He knew perfectly all the efforts and hard-work the boy put to reach for where he is today and having mastered the Yondaime's most prized justu was a big accomplishment. For Naruto it wasn't just about a justsu, it means his father's legacy and also he needed to be at his maximum to face Obito.

"As I told you earlier, everything was a creation of your subconscious and with the Yondaime sealing part of his soul in you…..well it could lead to…unexpected results" came the reply of a smirking Kurama.

"And you must believe in you Kit, that's how you've reached so far" chuckled lightly the fox.

"YOSH" came the reply carrying the undying determination of Naruto.

On the battlefield, upon breaking the _Tsukuyomi_, all shinobis went back to reality regaining their composure. Some were more affected than others, since it's always hard to face what you thought was reality to turn as a mere dream, a sick Genjutsu cast by the asshole. But rest was a big luxury in such time of crisis, they needed to act fast and support their only hope.

Naruto took the opportunity to scan the battlefield. The area was in shear chaos, the fight involved was obviously at a completely different level and the _jutsus_ struck at maximum power. Having achieved a _partnership_ with Kurama, Naruto's senses were highly improved, immediately sensing the arrival of the reinforcements. He was more than happy to sense the chakra of the Rookie 9 and the others.

He could also sense a strong chakra signature emerging from the rumbles. The figure of Uchiha Obito slowly appeared from the cloud of dust engulfing the area. Both of his _Dōjutsus_ fixing intently the young _Jinchūriki_ before executing a series of lightning fast hand-signs to finally palm struck the ground. Only a mighty roar was heard next

Obito had managed to summon the Ten-Tails, Jūbi. The power and chakra emanating from the creature were never experienced on earth before; it was like sensing nature, a never endless source of energy. The Uchiha was on top of the insane Beast head with a weird sort of connecting part attached to the back of his heard, linking him to it. Exerting some sort of control of the _Jūbi._

Obito raised one of his hands, facing the Allied Force, and as soon as he opened his palm the Ten-Tails reacted. Spikes coming out of his tails approached dangerously the Shinobis. Naruto with the help over Kurama's tails formed a dome protecting structure but the projectiles were endless and wide-spread. In their best attempt to cover up, some could not make it; the spikes tearing through the lines killing instantly.

The attack soon died as the leader of the Akatsuki decided to opt for a different approach.

"Didn't you say you wouldn't let any of your friends die?" exclaimed the stoic leader

"Well look around you.." continued Obito spreading his hands to emphasise on his words

"Feel your friends becoming cold and realise….THEIR DEATHS" barked the leader, spitting the cold truth at the young blond.

"This is reality" mentioned Obito "This is what happens when you talk of hope and ideals. Your feeble words and principles are gonna be proven wrong. This is going to continue" his words struck every chords as he observed the face of the Nine-Tails _Jinchūriki_, realisation sinking in.

"Naruto what do have in this reality?" asked Obito rubbing salt in fresh wound

"You have no mother and father….Your master Jiraiya is dead….And as long as you keep opposing, your friends will die one after the other. No one that acknowledge you will survive" The words kept coming as the now helpless Naruto.

Kakashi was glaring intently his ex-teammate, knowing perfectly well his intentions behind the said words.

"You know better than anyone what lies ahead of all this…..LONELINESS" exclaimed the Uchiha going all for it.

"There's no need to be in this reality. Come here Naruto" concluded the leader, extending his hand at the Child of The Prophecy.

Before Naruto could even react to the _appealing_ proposition, he felt a sudden stinging sensation on his cheek. Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata had slapped him, the shy heiress was always there when Naruto were stuck in such dead-end situations. He was brought to reality from the sudden hit and looked at the Kunoichi, whose hand was still on his cheek.

"Your words and beliefs that you won't let your friends die…They're not a lie" pointed out Hinata in all her confidence

"It's because of those words that me and everyone one of our friends was able to come that far. Everyone kept those words and feelings in their hearts and that's how everybody's lives are connected together….That's why they are comrades" continued the Kunoichi determined to swipe away every stains of doubt

"If everyone gave up on those words and thoughts…That would be the real way to kill your friends!" the said words started to have their intended effect

"..so let's stand up together Naruto-Kun. Always going ahead and never going back on one's words…That's my Ninja Way too" mentioned Hinata, a small smile on her face and a very similar determination in her pale eyes to that of a certain blond she always love and admire.

Kurama also spoke his mind. The sacrifice of the Yondaime and Kushina for their son; sealing their enemy into the newly born baby and died entrusting the future to him. His life being already connected to two lives since the time he was born.

A series of events flashed in his mind; all the persons who at certain point have put all their hopes in him - believes and feelings that he indeed was the Child of the Prophecy. And most importantly he must live to the expectation of his parents and sensei, bring the peace his Master so talked about.

"Thank you Hinata-chan" he said holding the heiress hand and facing the threat

"My life is not only one…..It's thanks to you that stayed by my side" those words were accompanied by a surge of power transmitted to the Kunoichi.

"Let's go Hinato-chan. Cover me while I stuck his reality all the way up his ass" grinned the blond before going all out in _Bijū-Mōdo_

"Still persistent I see…I will have to show you then" retorted the Leader

The fight was at its peak. It was _Bijūdama_ against _Bijūdama_. Being the combination of all Bijus, the Ten-Tails was overpowering Naruto's attacks. The only thing he could do was deflecting the upcoming strikes while Hinata, having been charged in Kurama's chakra, was covering the perimeter; healing any major casualties and evacuating wounded shinobis out of the danger zone.

Naruto was soon reaching his limits, Kurama being helpless in overpowering or gaining any advantage against the _Jūbi_. As the situation was taking a desperate turn something, in this case, someone called deep inside the young blond.

"_We believe in you Naruto"_

These were the words used by his father; faith in his son to find an answer against the vicious circle of hatred in this Shinobi world. But here it was simultaneous voices resonating from within the blond as he felt an incredible chakra emerging across his coils. He suddenly remembered something, a whole bunch of difficult names.

"_Thanks for the boost guys. I'll definitely find a way to set free all of you"_ a smirk never leaving his face at the thought.

"Let's go Kurama" exclaimed the blond accompanied by a battle growl from the fox

He unleashed the full power of the _Bijū-Mōdo_ featuring some unique traits this time. Each tail characterising the _Bijū_ involved - the first being that of _Shukaku_, the second of _Matatabi_ and so on until the ninth being of Kurama respectively.

Obito was more than surprised from the sudden change in appearance but kept the same stoic face preparing to face the Allied Forces last hope.

"_Renzoku Bijūdama_" exclaimed the blond before firing multiple _Bijūdama_ in rapid succession at the opponent.

Obito's different eyes widen at the incoming projectiles. He kept his stance as the Ten-Tails received his orders and formed a protective shield with its tails. The attack let a loud boom and a large cloud of smoke to finally dissipate leaving an unharmed Obito glaring at his opponent.

"Enough now…I'll end this Uzumaki Naruto…..The Kyūbi will be mine" exclaimed the now frantic leader.

The _Jūbi_ was now concentrating everything in a compressed Tailed Beast Bomb. The black-purple ball was soon increasing in size and the phenomenal chakra emanating from it could only mean…. "Shit" exclaimed Naruto.

"We must act fast Kit, if in a way we manage to dodge it the Allied Forces will be washed away" remarked fox at the pressing situation.

"Leave that on me" replied the blond before taking a huge leap

He took out the remaining kunai from his pouch before going through quick hand-signs to finally try a last resort. A small smile crept on his face as he did so with a small chuckle from Kurama

"_He never seized to amaze me"_ thought the fox with a victorious smile, fully comprehending his host strategy.

"Feel my wrath" roared the Uchiha before the massive _Bijūdama _left the _Jūbi_

Being still in mid-air Naruto threw his kunai to its intended target as he saw the incoming threat. As the highly compressed chakra ball was about to hit its target, it literally went through. The Allied Forces who were watching intently the fight couldn't believe their eyes. Then the unexpected occurred.

Naruto appeared high above the _Jūbi_ with the tails pointing towards Kurama's mouth as the young jinchūriki formed his last strike. Putting everything in a final _Bijūdama_; contrary to Obito's Tailed Beast Bomb, Naruto's one was golden-white and appeared to be denser.

"Courtesy of Uzumaki Naruto you bastard….. _Chō Saikou Bijūdama_" roared Naruto before launching his attack.

Unable to react to the display of speed and power, Obito just watched the attack meets its target.

The _Jūbi_ was engulfed in a white light as it retracted slowly in itself. Cracks started to appear on the thick shell of the creature as they multiplied and grew all over. With a final roar the _Jūbi_ imploded. And within the fallen beast nine chakra figures emerged. One of which went straight at Naruto to be absorbed through the seal on his belly, while another one finds its way to Killer Bee. The remaining figures soon materialised revealing the different tailed beasts in all their glory. With a thankful nod towards the Child of the Prophecy they all dispersed in different direction, now free from Obito's control.

Having used practically every ounce of his chakra Naruto felt the fatigue overtaking as he only managed to say – "Kurama, we really had him this time?"

"Yes Kit, leave the rest on me now. You really need this one" confirmed the fox with a reassuring smirk as Naruto fell from exhaustion.

The Allied Forces cheered the fall of the Akatsuki Leader and acclaimed the hero of their victory. Everyone was more than exhausted but the feeling of terracing the Akatsuki for good overcame everything. Everyone rushed to the battlefield to find the said hero lying unconscious on the ground. The medic-nins rushed by his side and check his vitals. After a thorough check-up they transported him to a nearby medical tent, allowing his well-deserved rest. Kakashi scanned the whole area for any trace of the enemy's chakra to finally sigh in relieve

"He's not gonna come back any time soon" whispered the Copy-Nin as he picked up the only remaining fragment of the enemy; a piece of Obito's mask.

Kakashi confirmed the awaited news of the fall of the Uchiha before everyone erupted in a roar of triumph. The news of was being relayed as fast as possible and everyone was mobilised to evacuate the area.

The Kages were also transported for first aid care since they've suffered the most against Uchiha Madara but had finally came victorious. The losses were important but they died as real shinobis, giving their life for the sake of their village and peace in the shinobi world. They were all given a proper burial and a special ceremony will surely be held in honour of these brave heroes.

Everyone was having one name in head – Naruto. News were spread that the most unpredictable ninja of Konoha had finally defeated the true leader of the Akatsuki, putting an end to this Fourth Shinobi War. They frantically asked for his wellbeing and a huge sigh of relieve spread through the troop, knowing that the hero was fine, only exhausted.

The funniest part that they could come up from this war was the fact that they were all saved by a Gennin. They shared their grief and laughter together – finally they were one, not shinobis from a hidden village, but only shinobis of this big Allied family. The thought brought a smile on many – has this shinobi world finally attained peace? Only time will say so.

* * *

**Sorry for not making it as long as I used to for some of my previous chapters….**

**Hope to update soon but no promises ;-)**

**Keen to all suggestions, so please don't hesitate…**

**Working on the next chapter…Till then keep reviewing**


End file.
